La Familia
by aicchan
Summary: “Aku lega ternyata di Konoha masih ada yang begitu memperhatikan Naruto meski di balik layar. Ku rasa aku bisa sedikit tenang,” raut wajah Gaara kembali seperti semula, seolah senyumnya tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka. RR plizz XD
1. Chapter 1

**oOo****La Familia****oOo**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family

Rated: T

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The difficulty is not so great to die for a friend,**

**as to find a friend worth dying for.**

**(Homer)**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxo

"Lihat—gerbang Konoha sudah tampak," seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat menunjuk ke sebuah gerbang kayu yang berdiri gagah tak sebegitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Kenapa kau riang seperti itu, Neesan?" tanya seorang pemuda yang mengenakan baju serba hitam dan riasan aneh di mukanya.

"Tidak apa 'kan? Ini pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun yang lalu sejak aku datang ke Konoha, aku penasaran," kau juga penasaran 'kan, Gaara? Sekarang kau datang ke sini bukan sebagai anggota akademi," dia melirik adik bungsunya yang sejak tadi berjalan dalam diam.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu tetap tak bersuara dan terus melangkah, membuat jubah putih gadingnya menari mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Sepertinya kau tegang sekali, Gaara?"

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu pun melirik pada kakak sulungnya, "jelas saja. Ini kunjungan resmi pertamaku sebagai Kazekage, Temari Neesan."

Temari tertawa pelan, "rupanya kau masih punya rasa gugup, ya?"

"Neesan, jangan goda Gaara terus," sahut Kankurou, anak laki-laki tertua dari 3 bersaudara itu.

Temari hanya tertawa.

Mereka bersama para rombongan yang mengikuti mereka terus melangkah menuju ke arah desa yang merupakan aliansi terdekat dan sudah bagaikan saudara bagi desa mereka.

Begitu mereka tiba di gerbang kayu kokoh itu, mereka sudah disambut oleh sang Hokage dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

"Selamat datang ke Konoha, saudara-saudara kami," sambut sang Hokage, seorang wanita yang luar biasa cantik dengan rambut pirang pucatnya yang terikat menjadi 2 bagian.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Tsunade Sama," ujar Gaara selaku pemimpin rombongan itu.

Tsunade tersenyum memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu, "kau tampak lebih dewasa sejak pelantikanmu setahun yang lalu."

Gaara tidak berkomentar.

"Ku rasa kalian semua lelah setelah perjalanan panjang. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu sebelum membereskan urusan di sini."

Lantas sang Hokage mengutus salah seorang kepercayaannya untuk mengantarkan rombongan dari Suna itu menuju ke penginapan.

10 orang dari Suna itu memandang ke seluruh penjuru kota yang ramai oleh bermacam kegiatan. Baik dari jajaran para shinobi, maupun kegiatan orang-orang sipil. Sesampainya di penginapan yang sudah disiapkan, Gaara memberi instruksi pada semua anggota rombongannya untuk berkumpul di gedung akademi Konoha tepat pukul 3 nanti.

Setelahnya, masing-masing anggota masuk dalam kamar yang telah disediakan. Gaara pun masuk ke dalam kamar VVIP, khusus baginya yang merupakan pemimpin Suna Gakure no Sato. Dia menyimpan barang bawaannya ke dalam lemari dan melepas jubah Kage yang dia kenakan.

Lalu dia beranjak ke jendela dan memandang wajah Konoha yang tampak dari kamar itu. Hijaunya dedaunan mendominasi pemandangan yang tampak. Hiruk pikuk para warga Konoha yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada desanya sendiri, meski di sana hijaunya pepohonan merupakan hal yang langka.

"Gaara!" pintu kamar itu terbuka dan masuklah Temari, "aku mau keluar sebentar. Nanti aku langsung menuju ke akademi."

Gaara hanya mengangguk untuk mengizinkan kakak perempuannya itu pergi, lalu dia kembali memandang ke luar jendela, tapi kali ini dia memandang ke bawah, ke arah pintu masuk ke penginapan. Di sana, –sesuai dugaannya- ada seorang Chuunin Konoha berambut nanas, Nara Shikamaru, kalau Gaara tak salah ingat namanya. Chuunin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi dekat dengan kakak sulungnya. Tapi tak ada niatan pada Gaara untuk menginterupsi apapun yang dilakukan kakaknya.

Lantas pemuda berambut merah bata itu pun memutuskan untuk untuk berjalan-jalan saja dan menikmati suasana musim semi di Konoha. Tanpa mengenakan jubah kebanggaan desanya, Gaara pun keluar dari penginapan itu.

Dia melangkah menuju ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari penginapannya. Di sana dia melihat begitu banyak anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan gembira. Menikmati sore hari yang menyenangkan ini. Tapi Gaara sedikit merasa tidak cocok berada di keramaian seperti itu. Dan dia pun meninggalkan taman itu untuk mencari tempat sepi.

Setelah berjalan sekian belas menit, tibalah Gaara di sebuah lapangan luas di dekat sebuah sungai. Ada tiga tiang kayu tertancap di tanah lapang itu, dan Gaara memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi sungai dan menikmati aliran air yang jernih itu.

Namun waktu santai Gaara tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara-suara yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju ke asal suara yang terdengar dari dalam hutan di sekitar tanah lapang itu...

"Anak setan—anak setan.. kau tidak pantas disini."

"Pergi kau—pergi kau!!"

Gaara mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar cacian-cacian kasar itu dan akhirnya dia sampai ke tempat keributan itu berasal. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang anak kecil dikeroyok oleh beberapa anak yang lebih besar. Anak kecil itu meringkuk di tanah, melindungi diri dari tendangan dan lemparan.

"HENTIKAN!!" Gaara segera menghentikan keributan itu dengan berdiri diantara anak kecil dan 3 orang yang mengeroyoknya.

"SIAPA KAU?!! KENAPA KAU MEMBELA ANAK SETAN ITU?!" seru salah seorang anak.

"Tak peduli siapa aku—kalian cuma pengecut yang berani dengan anak yang lebih lemah dari kalian."

"KAU!!" saat seorang anak yang bertubuh paling besar hendak menerjang Gaara, 2 anak lainnya menahan lengan teman mereka.

"Sudahlah—kita pergi saja," ujar salah seorang anak, "lagipula hari ini dia sedang beruntung saja," katanya lagi. Dan setelah itu mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gaara segera berbalik dan melihat anak tadi masih meringkuk gemetaran di tanah. Berusaha tidak mengejutkan, Gaara pun menyentuh pundak anak itu, "sudah tidak apa... mereka sudah pergi."

Untuk beberapa waktu anak itu masih gemetaran, namun akhirnya dia menoleh juga pada Gaara. Dan begitu Gaara memandang wajah anak itu, entah kenapa Gaara merasakan suatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"Hei—kau tidak apa?" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengusap pipi anak itu yang berdarah.

Bocah pirang bermata biru itu tersentak saat Gaara menghapus darah di wajahnya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Gaara mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan membebat tangan bocah itu yang juga berdarah, "lukamu harus dibersihkan," katanya.

Tapi bocah pirang itu menggeleng.

Gaara membantu anak itu berdiri. Ternyata bukan hanya lengan dan wajah saja, kaki anak itu pun berdarah, jaket yang dia kenakan sobek di sana-sini. Gaara benar-benar todak menyangka kalau di Konoha ada penindasan seperti ini.

Dia membuka lapis terluar pakaiannya dan memakaikan helai katun itu di tubuh si bocah, "lukamu parah, kita ke rumah sakit saja."

Lagi-lagi bocah pirang itu menggeleng dan kali ini matanya berkaca-kaca menahan airmata yang hendak tumpah.

Gaara menghela nafas, mencoba mengerti, "kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang saja. Dimana rumahmu?"

Jawaban yang Gaara dapat hanyalah tetesan air mata yang akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi anak itu. Jelas itu membuat Gaara keheranan, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadilah Gaara hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu, duduk menemani hingga tangis si bocah berhenti.

....

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Gaara saat bocah pirang itu berhenti menangis. Entah sudah berapa lama. Yang jelas hari mulai beranjak sore.

Bocak cilik itu mengangguk dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengan baju Gaara yang kelewat besar di tubuhnya, "terima kasih..."

Gaara tertegun mendengar suara anak itu. Terdengar... rapuh. Seolah terdengar dari tempat yang begitu jauh.

Baru saja Gaara hendak bersuara, dia dikejutkan dengan suara lonceng yang terdengar begitu nyaring. Lonceng itu berbunyi sebanyak empat kali dan membuat Gaara tersadar akan tugasnya, "aku harus pergi," Gaara berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya, "kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal 'kan? Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang!"

Anak itu hanya mengangguk, dan setelahnya Gaara pun langsung pergi dan bergegas menuju ke penginapannya. Di San adi amelihat kakak sulungnya sibuk mondar-mandir di depan penginapan itu.

"Neechan..."

"Gaara!!" Temari tampak lega, "aku sudah bingung saja mencarimu kemana? Kau bilang harus berkumpul jam 3 di akademi, tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Yang lain sampai berpencar mencarimu."

"Maaf... aku tertahan sedikit... masalah," Gaara memilih tidak bercerita, "baiklah, ayo ke akademi," Gaara mengambil jubah Kage yang dibawa oleh Temari dan langsung memakainya. Lalu mereka pun segera menuju ke gedung akademi Konoha.

.

#

.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau dari mana tadi sore?" tanya Temari setelah mereka kembali ke penginapan usai menyelesaikan semua urusan.

Saat itu barulah Gaara menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

...

"Aku tidak percaya di Konoha ada kejadian seperti itu," kata Kankurou yang ikut mendengarkan cerita itu, "lalu—siapa nama anak itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Gaara memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya dimana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kerlip bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam yang cerah.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa tidak tanya namanya? Kita kan bisa laporkan kalau terjadi kekerasan di sini pada Hokage Sama," Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, "kalau terus dibiarkan.. anak itu pasti jadi korban lagi," katanya.

Gaara tidak berkomentar. Dia masih terbayang wajah si bocah pirang tadi. Matanya yang biru dan juga suaranya...

"_Kyuubi...."_

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Kankurou dan Temari bersamaan saat Gaara mendadak berdiri.

Gaara memberi isyarat pada kedua kakaknya itu supaya tidak bicara. Dia sendiri pun hanya berdiri diam dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gaara membuka matanya dan memandang dua saudaranya, "aku harus bertemu dengannya... sekarang," dia menyambar jaket yang tersampir di kursi.

"Tu—tunggu, Gaara," Temari mengejar hingga ke koridor penginapan, "kau bisa mencarinya besok!!" tapi suara Temari tak lagi terdengar oleh Gaara yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, "ya ampun anak itu..."

Kankurou mendekati kakak perempuannya itu, "sudahlah. Kau tahu sendiri tabiat Gaara itu bagaimana," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Temari, "tahun lalu juga begini 'kan?"

Temari menghela nafas, "ya—semoga saja dia tidak berulah yang macam-macam."

Kankurou tersenyum, "biar bagaimana dia itu Kazekage, dan dia tahu benar tentang posisinya saat ini. Jangan terlalu khawatir padanya. Kau ini mirip Okaasan, terlalu memanjakan dia."

Temari mendelik pada Kankurou, "aku bukan Okaasan!!"

"Ya aku juga bilang kau MIRIP Okaasan, bukannya bilang kalau kau ini Okaasan. Gimana sih," Kankurou mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggelengkan kepala, "aku mau tidur saja ah, oyasumi... Temari Okaasan..."

"KANKUROU!!!"

Kankurou tertawa keras dan meninggalkan Temari untuk masuk dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Aah—_**mou**_!!" Temari menutup pintu kamar Gaara dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

#

Sementara itu Gaara tengah menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang asing baginya. Tapi kakinya melangkah pasti menuju ke sebuah bangunan berlantai 3 yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung akademi. Asrama shinobi.

Dia naik ke lantai teratas, kamar terujung di lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Gaara pun mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan, menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Tak begitu lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, dan kini di hadapan Gaara, berdirilah si bocah pirang itu dengan mata birunya yang membulat sempurna.

Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat penampilan anak itu. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya telah sembuh dengan sempurna. Tanpa meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

Anak itu berdiri gemetaran di depan pintu dan menundukkan kepalanya saat Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. Namun kelopak matanya kembali terbuka saat dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Perlahan dan ragu, bocah pirang itu memandang wajah Gaara yang kini sejajar dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa... kau tidak sendiri...." kata Gaara, dan dia pun memeluk tubuh anak itu saat airmata kembali membasahi wajah kecilnya, "siapa namamu?"

Anak itu memeluk Gaara dan menjawab dengan lirih, "... Uzumaki... Naruto..."

Gaara membiarkan saat anak itu membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya. Dia pun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Gaara dudu di kasur dan memangku Naruto, membiarkan anak itu menangis sampai puas. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan sore tadi.

...

Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto saat anak itu sudah berhenti menangis. Dikeringkannya wajah Naruto yang basah itu dengan lengan jaket yang dia pakai, "Kyuubi, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "... Niisan?"

"Bijuu dalam tubuhku adalah Ichibi Shuukaku."

Naruto bersandar di dada Gaara, "aku.. baru sekali bertemu dengan Jinchuuriki yang lain. A—aku lega..."

Gaara memandang seisi ruangan itu. Tak ada tanda kalau Naruto tinggal bersama orang lain, "berapa umurmu?"

"10 tahun..."

"—Orang tuamu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menunjuk sebuah foto di atas meja, "sudah meninggal... 10 tahun yang lalu."

Gaara memandang foto itu, dan dia mengenali siapa yang ada di sana, "Yondaime Hokage?" saat itu Gaara baru teringat kisah sang Kage termuda dalam sejarah shinobi, yang menyegel sosok Kyuubi dalam tubuh anak kandungnya.

Pelukan Gaara makin erat pada Naruto, "kenapa.. mereka semua memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

Naruto menyentuh perutnya, "Chichiue menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhku untuk menyelamatkan Konoha. Namun amukan Kyuubi di desa ini juga diluar kemauannya. Seseorang.. mengendalikannya..."

"Kau tahu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kyuubi sendiri yang bicara kebenaran tentang 10 tahun yang lalu padaku. Dan aku percaya padanya. Aneh, ya? Aku percaya pada apa yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku."

Gaara menggeleng, "aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku pun.. mengalami hal yang sama."

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Gaara.

"Otousan menyegel Shuukaku dalam tubuhku saat Bijuu ini mengamuk di Suna. Itu menyebabkan ayah dan juga pamanku meninggal. Saat aku seusiamu, Shuukaku bicara padaku dan memperlihatkan padaku apa yang terjadi saat dia mengamuk di Suna. Ada seseorang—yang mengendalikannya..."

"Sama seperti Kyuubi..." sahut Naruto.

"Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah untuk menemukan siapa yang telah memperalat para Bijuu ini. Demi ayah dan pamanku... demi desaku. Selama ini aku sudah bertemu dengan 2 Jinchuuriki lain. Dan Shuukaku yang memberitahukanku bahwa ada Jinchuuriki di dekatku. Sama seperti saat ini, dia memberitahuku kalau Kyuubi ada di sini," Gaara memandang Naruto, "meski begitu... jelas kau sudah mengalami kehidupan yang lebih keras dariku," dia mengusap pipi Naruto, dimana ada 3 garis tipis di tiap sisinya, "apa kau sering... diserang seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "tapi tidak apa-apa... Kyuubi selalu menyembuhkan lukaku. Separah apapun itu," dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "dia juga menjagaku dengan caranya sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto turun dari pangkuan Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya, "sebenarnya aku kaget... tadi Niisan..."

"Panggil saja aku Gaara. Itu namaku."

Kali ini rona merah menghias wajah Naruto saat dia tersenyum, "Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk, "lanjutkan ceritamu."

Naruto pun meneruskan ceritanya, "tadi aku kaget waktu Gaara menyentuhku dengan wajar. Padahal... sebenarnya suhu tubuhku ini berlipat kali lebih panas dari panas normal manusia. Sekitar... 40 derajat celcius atau... lebih, mungkin. Orang-orang menjauhiku karena panas ini. Tapi aku tidak marah pada Kyuubi..... karena ini caranya melindungiku," Naruto memandang Gaara, "kenapa Gaara tidak terpengaruh panas ini, ya?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin karena ini," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan saat itu tiba-tiba kulitnya mengering dan retak, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi pasir. Naruto berjengit melihat itu, "tenang saja... ini Zettai Bougyo milik Shuukaku."

"Zettai... Bougyo?"

"Pertahanan sempurna Shuukaku yang akan melindungiku dari serangan apapun. Karena itulah aku tidak merasakan panas tubuhmu. Tapi—aku tetap ingin tahu..." dan Gaara menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya yang kini tak terlindungi pasir milik Shuukaku.

Naruto diam tak begeming saat tangan Gaara tetap menyentuh pipinya meski sudah sekian detik berlalu.

"Seperti orang yang sedang terkena demam tinggi," kata Gaara tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Naruto, "tidak apa... aku tidak terganggu dengan suhu tubuhmu," bisik Gaara saat Naruto bergerak menjauh darinya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun menyandarkan wajahnya di telapak tangan Gaara yang anehnya terasa seperti itu selalu ada di sana untuknya.

#

"Apa selama ini kau hidup sendiri?" tanya Gaara saat mereka berdua mengobrol santai. Gaara duduk di tatami dan bersandar di tempat tidur Naruto, sementara bocah itu tengkurap di kasur.

"Tidak sendiri juga sih—ada Iruka Sensei yang mengurusku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi aku."

"Kau tinggal bersamanya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "rumah Iruka Sensei di lantai 1. Aku tidak mau menambah masalah untuknya dengan cara tinggal bersama. Sekarang saja Iruka Sensei dijauhi oleh teman-teman Chuunin... kalau sampai aku dan Iruka Sensei tinggal 1 rumah... entah apalagi yang akan dialami Iruka Sensei," Naruto memeluk bantalnya.

Gaara memandang Naruto, _"sekecil ini tapi dia sudah hidup dengan memikirkan lingkungan sekitarnya," _ batinnya.

"Tsunade Baachan juga baik padaku. Meski kalau marah menakutkan," Naruto tersenyum.

Walau nada suara Naruto biasa, bahkan ceria, Gaara tahu apa yang ada dibaliknya. Dia pun berdiri, "malam ini kau mau menginap di tempatku?"

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Gaara kaget.

"Aku masih ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak nyaman bicara disini. Kau menolak?"

Naruto menggeleng seketika, "a—aku mau..." serunya semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Nanti keburu larut."

Naruto mengangguk dan melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, "nanti—Gaara juga cerita tentang Suna, ya?!"

"Pasti."

Setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk Iruka, keduanya pun berjalan menuju ke penginapan dimana Gaara tinggal selama di Konoha. Naruto mengikuti Gaara dalam diam dan terus berjalan menunduk. Dan seolah tidak peduli pada sekeliling mereka, Gaara meraih tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya. Lalu setelah sampai di penginapan, Gaara segera membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

Gaara menyuruh Naruto menyamankan diri di tempat tidur.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto tersenyum sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Tidak—aku cuma senang. Ini kali pertama aku menginap diluar."

Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dan duduk di sebelah bocah itu.

Naruto memeluk lututnya sendiri, masih sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun meneruskan obrolan yang tertunda. Berbincang begitu akrab seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama....

.

#

.

Gaara terbangun saat mendengar kicau burung yang riuh. Saat dia membuka matanya, kamar yang sebelumnya gelap, kini terang karena siraman cahaya matahari pagi. Perlahan dia duduk dan dia pun memandang kesebelahnya. Naruto masih pulas dalam balutan selimut yang hangat. Bocah cilik itu tampak lelah tapi lega setelah mereka berbincang hingga pukul 3 pagi.

Gaara beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri menjalani aktivitas hari ini. Setelah mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan pakaian resmi, Gaara menyiapkan jubah Kage miliknya. Masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum dia harus bertemu dengan Hokage di akademi Konoha.

Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto ternyata sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang menguap lebar.

"Ohayou," sapa Gaara.

"Ohayou...." balas Naruto masih separuh mengantuk.

Gaara mendekati Naruto, "tidur saja lagi. Ini masih pagi sekali."

Naruto mengucek matanya, "tapi Gaara sudah rapi..."

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Hokage Sama setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja," Naruto hendak turun dari tempat tidur tapi ditahan oleh Gaara.

"Tidur saja disini sampai aku kembali. Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kedua kakakku," Gaara menyuruh Naruto berbaring lagi, "aku tidak akan lama."

Naruto menurut dan dia pun kembali berbaring sementara Gaara menyelimutinya.

"Pesanlah makanan kalau kau lapar!"

"Iya."

Setelah memastikan kalau Naruto sudah tidur, barulah Gaara meninggalkan kamar itu. Ternyata dia keluar bersamaan dengan 2 kakaknya.

"Ou—ohayou, Gaara," sapa Kankurou.

"Ohayou. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Temari.

"Tidurku nyenyak," Gaara menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia tidur hanya sekitar 4 jam. Mereka bertiga keluar dari penginapan itu dan rupanya seluruh anggota Suna sudah berkumpul di lobby.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kazekage Sama," salam mereka seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Ohayou," balas Gaara.

Semua pun segera menuju ke gedung akademi untuk menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang ke Konoha ini.

...

"Ohayou, Kazekage Kun, aku sudah menunggumu," Tsunade menyambut rekan mudanya itu.

Gaara sudah melatih diri supaya terbiasa dengan panggilan yang terasa janggal itu, "bagaimana dengan keputusan pihak Konoha?" Gaara duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan, diapit oleh kedua kakaknya.

Tsunade memberikan sebuah map merah pada Gaara, "aku setuju dengan strategi penguatan perbatasan ini. Personil kami pun sudah menyetujuinya."

"Baguslah. Pergerakan Iwa Gakure dan Kusa Gakure cukup mengkhawatirkan," ujar Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera menuju ke perbatasan dan mulai mengatur titik pengawasan yang baru," ujar Kankurou.

Gaara melirik kakak laki-lakinya itu, "kau bisa bawa beberapa orang dalam rombongan."

Kankurou cuma mengangguk.

Pembicaraan itu berlangsung hampir 3 jam penuh. Tak melewatkan sela sedikitpun dalam rencana baru itu. Shizune, tangan kanan sang Hokage sudah berulang kali mengisikan kembali teh di cangkir yang telah kosong. Juga membawa berbagai dokumen demi kesuksesan pembaharuan ini.

#

"Baiklah—aku akan segera kembali ke Suna jika urusan di perbatasan sudah selesai," kata Kankurou seraya menyiapkan perlengkapannya. Termasuk 3 gulungan besar berisi para kugutsu kesayangannya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah! Kau ini 'kan suka sekali mencari masalah," Temari berkacak pinggang.

"Iya iya—kau in memang cerewet," Kankurou mengikat 3 gulungan itu di punggungnya, "nah—aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," dan dalam sekilas pandang, dia sudah lenyap dari pandangan bersama separuh kompi Suna.

Temari menghela nafas, "dia itu masih saja menganggap misi sebagai permainan," gadis itu lalu memandang adik bungsunya, "dan kau Gaara—sepertinya kau punya masalah. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Gaara diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Neesan... apa setelah ini ada waktu sebentar?"

Temari memandang Gaara heran, lalu dia tersenyum, "kau mau ajak aku kencan, ya?" godanya.

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan langsung berbalik badan.

"Oh ya ampun—kau ini tetap saja susah bercanda," Temari mengikuti Gaara, "memang mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Temari terus mengikuti Gaara hingga mereka sampai ke penginapan, _"anak ini mau kemana sih? Kenapa kembali ke sini?"_ batin Temari, _"lho—malah ke kamarnya..."_

"Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu," Gaara pun lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Temari terkejut luar biasa saat melihat sosok seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur Gaara.

"Naruto—ini kakak perempuanku, Temari. Neesan.. ini Naruto... seorang Jinchuuriki."

Temari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar laget saat itu, _"ternyata benar ini alasan kenapa Gaara kemarin langsung pergi begitu saja,"_ Temari berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini sudah turun dari tempat tidur.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto... yoroshiku," Naruto membungkukkan badannya pada Temari.

Melihat itu Temari tersenyum, "kau anak yang baik. Namaku Temari. Yoroshiku ne," Temari mengacak rambut Naruto, "berapa umurmu?"

"10 tahun," jawab Naruto sambil tersipu.

"YA AMPUUUN!!! KAMU LUCU BANGET SIIIH??!!" Temari langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Mulai deh..." desis Gaara.

Naruto sendiri mematung dalam pelukan Temari. Kaget, bingung, tapi senang.

"Lho—" Temari melepaskan Naruto, "badanmu panas sekali," Temari menyentuh wajah Naruto, "kau demam? Sakit, ya?"

Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri, "a—aku tidak sedang demam kok..."

"Neesan.. suhu tubuh Naruto memang lebih tinggi dari suhu normal manusia biasa. Itu karena Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya," jelas Gaara.

"Oh—begitu. Jadi Bijuu milikmu itu Kyuubi, ya? Aku jadi pingin tahu bentuknya," mendadak Temari langsung menggendong Naruto, "bentuknya Shuukaku nyeremin banget. Kalau Kyuubi gimana?"

"K-Kyuubi itu rubah.. berekor sembilan..." jawab Naruto gugup.

Itu menarik perhatian Temari, "kenapa malu-malau begitu?"

Naruto menunduk, ".. a-aku tidak pernah... digendong... seorang wanita," wajah Naruto merah padam.

Temari tertawa, "kau ini mengingatkanku pada Gaara kecil, Naruto. Dulu dia itu juag malu-malu sepertimu. Tapi sekarang—sudah tidak manis lagi," Temari melirik Gaara yang sedang melepas jubahnya, sama sekali cuek terhadap candaannya barusan.

Temari langsung cemberut, "tuh 'kan—dia sudah ga manis sama sekali. Cuek gitu," katanya sebal.

Naruto tertawa, "kalian... akrab ya?!"

"Hem?" Temari duduk sambil memangku Naruto, "iya. Kami bertiga memang akrab. Tapi sayang Kankurou sedang pergi, kalau dia ada—kau pasti jadi mainan kesayangannya. Dia itu 'kan paling tidak tahan melihat anak imut seperti kamu. Dulu saja Gaara sering dicubit pipinya lho."

"Neesan.. bisa tidak berhenti membicarakan masa lalu?" protes Gaara.

Temari terkekeh, "habis—Naruto ini sepertimu dulu. Selalu malu-malu."

Gaara tidak menghiraukan itu, "kau sudah makan?" tanyanya saat dia tidak menemukan sisa piring kotor dimana pun. Dan saat Naruto tidak menjawab, Gaara pun mendekat pada Temari, "kau belum makan apapun sejak pagi?"

Naruto cuma mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah bilang kalau kau bisa pesan apapun."

"A-aku cuma tidak mau menyusahkan Gaara... k-kalau orang-orang sampai tahu aku... ada di sini... orang Suna bisa kena masalah..." kata Naruto lirih.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Temari memeluk Naruto makin erat. Dia bisa merasa kalau tubuh bocah itu memang terlalu kecil untuk anak seusianya, "aku belikan makanan, ya?! Naruto suka makan apa?"

Naruto buru-buru menggeleng, "jangan!! Biar aku pulang saja!! Aku bisa masak sen..."

"Selama aku disini, kau tidak aku izinkan untuk pulang!" sela Gaara.

Temari mendudukkan Naruto di kasur, "aku akan beli makanan. Gaara, kau jaga Naruto," katanya.

"T-Tapi..!!"

"Jangan melawan Neesan, dia kalau marah menakutkan," Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto, "kau juga belum mandi, ya?!"

Naruto mengangguk lagi, "a—aku kan tidak bawa baju."

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu dia beranjak ke lemari dan mengambil kausnya, "sedikit kebesaran, tapi setidaknya ini bersih. Ayo—mandilah!" Gaara menyuruh Naruto masuk dalam kamar mandi.

Naruto pun menurut dan dia pun membersihkan dirinya.

.

#

.

4 hari sudah Gaara berada di Konoha. Selama peninjauannya di akademi, dia terkejut saat mengetahui dari Tsunade bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas dan pintar. Dia pemegang nilai tertinggi di akademi, baik di prakter maupun teori. Namun meski begitu—Gaara tetap melihat Naruto sebagai sasaran kekerasan dari teman-temannya.

Gaara semakin tidak tega meninggalkan anak itu sendiri. Naruto berbeda dengan 2 Jinchuuriki yang pernah dia temukan. Naruto masih anak-anak, masih perlu bimbingan dan kasih sayang, yang jelas sangat minim dia dapatkan di Konoha ini. Itu membuat Gaara mencoba inisiatif lain...

"Membawa Naruto ke Suna?" Tsunade terkejut dengan permintaan ini. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya itu adalah seorang Jinchuuriki seperti Naruto, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan meminta hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia tanpa perlindungan seperti itu. Walau darah kami berbeda... kami memiliki nasib yang sama. Aku—ingin melindunginya."

Tsunde tampak bimbang. Di satu sisi, Naruto adalah harta yang dititipkan mendiang Sandaime dan Yondaime. Dia harus menjaganya. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga sadar kalau dia tidak akan bisa selalu ada untuk menjaga dan melindungi bocah cilik itu. Begitu pun dengan Iruka. Terlebih lagi—Naruto sepertinya sengaja menarik diri dari mereka. Berusaha menyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja meski sendiri. Dan bagi Tsunade... itu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksanya," ujar Gaara, "meski nanti dia menolak, aku akan terima keputusannya."

Tsunade memandang foto para pendahulunya yang terpajang di ruangan itu, kemudian dia kembali memandang Gaara, "baiklah—cobalah bicara padanya. Aku akan menerima apapun yang dia inginkan."

Gaara mengangguk dan dia pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ke penginapan. Jam segini Naruto pasti sudah pulang dari akademi. Waktu yang pas untuk bicara....

.

#

.

"Apa? Aku ikut ke Suna?" Naruto terkejut saat Gaara mengutarakan niatnya, "t-tapi..."

Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto di sofa yang ada dalam kamar itu, "aku tidak memaksamu. Aku—hanya tidak mau kau disakiti lagi."

Naruto memandang Gaara yang kini sudah dia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Tapi... Iruka Sensei dan Tsunade Baachan...."

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Hokage Sama. Beliau menghormati apapun keputusan yang kau ambil. Begitu pun aku. Aku akan senang sekali kau ikut bersamaku, tapi aku tidak mau kau menyesal. Jadi—semua terserah padamu."

Naruto menautkan jemarinya.

"Kau juga boleh bicara dengan Iruka Sensei kalau kau ragu. Mungkin ia bisa membantumu memutuskan apa yang kau inginkan," tawar Gaara.

Naruto diam sebentar, ".... aku—mau bertemu Iruka Sensei sebentar," katanya, "tapi Gaara ikut, ya?!" pintanya.

"Tentu kalau itu maumu," Gaara melepas jubah kagenya, "ayo."

Naruto memandang kain putih gading yang tergeletak di sofa, "apa tidak masalah Gaara melepas jubah itu?"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula di Suna juga aku jarang memakainya."

Naruto tersenyum, "Gaara anak nakal."

Lalu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan penginapan dan berjalan menuju ke gedung akademi bagian Chuunin. Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruto saat bocah itu mulai tampak ketakutan berada di tengah-tengah orang dewasa yang jelas memandangnya dengan sorot mata tak suka.

Iruka, seorang Chuunin berwajah ramah dengan goresan melintang di wajahnya itu, terkejut melihat keberadaan Naruto di akademi... bersama Kazekage. Tanpa pikir 2 kali, pria berambut panjang yang diikat tinggi itu langsung meletakkan berkas kerjanya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kemari?" Iruka langsung menggendong Naruto. Lalu dia memandang Gaara, "selamat sore, Kazekage Sama," sapanya.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Iruka membawa mereka ke halaman akademi dan bicara di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Naruto pun menceritakan alasan kenapa dia dan Gaara menemuinya di gedung akademi ini.

"Ikut.. ke Suna?" Iruka memandang Gaara. Kini mereka berdua sedikit menjauh dari Naruto yang sedang bermain ayunan.

Gaara mengangguk, "ku rasa anda juga tahu apa yang selalu terjadi pada Naruto tanpa keberadaan anda di sisinya."

Iruka terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan menyeretnya paksa ke Suna jika anda tidak setuju. Tapi—aku juga tidak ingin melihatnya disakiti seperti itu lagi."

Iruka memandang sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu. Seorang pemuda belia yang telah memperoleh kepercayaan terbesar di desanya, meski dengan status sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki.

"Ini bukan berarti aku akan memisahkan Naruto selamanya dari Konoha," Gaara memandang Naruto yang sekarang malah asik mengejar kupu-kupu, "aku hanya ingin dia sedikit menikmati masa kecilnya tanpa beban. Dan jika dia ingin kembali, aku pun tidak akan menahannya."

Iruka pun mengikuti arah gerak Naruto. Dia sadar benar kalau selama ini Naruto terpaksa bertindak tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Dan itu menyakitkan baginya. Dan sekali lagi Iruka memandang sosok Gaara... yang entah bagaimana... membuat Iruka yakin kalau Naruto akan bahagia didekatnya.

"Saya akan senang sekali... apabila Naruto bisa menikmati masa kecilnya," ujar Iruka, "apa saya boleh... sesekali menjenguknya di Suna?"

Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rsa terkejutnya saat dia memandang Iruka, "maksud anda..."

Iruka tersenyum, "meski berat berpisah dengannya—tapi saya tahu dia akan lebih bahagia di Suna. Bersama anda yang begitu memperhatikannya," Iruka membungkukkan badannya, "saya titipkan Naruto pada anda."

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah memeluk Iruka dari belakang.

Iruka duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya dan mengusap kepala Naruto, "kau bisa belajar banyak di Suna. Tak banyak orang yang mendapat kesempatan seperti ini."

Naruto memandang Iruka dengan mata biru jernihnya, "aku tidak akan membuat Iruka Sensei malu. Aku akan jadi anak baik."

Iruka memeluk bocah itu, "kau selalu membuatku bangga, Naruto. Dan itu berlaku untuk selamanya," dikecupnya kening bocah itu, "aku akan bantu kau berkemas."

Naruto mengangguk, "malam ini aku tidur ditempat Iruka Sensei, ya?!" pintanya. Dia juga memandang pada Gaara yang tentu saja langsung mengabulkannya.

Iruka kembali menggendong Naruto, "kalau begitu—kita pulang sekarang saja."

"Eh?! Tapi kerjaan Iruka Sensei?"

"Bukan pekerjaan yang penting sekali kok. Nah—sisa hari ini, aku akan menemanimu," Iruka memandang Gaara, "kami permisi dulu, Kazekage Sama."

"Sampai besok, Gaara!!" Naruto melambai dan berlalu bersama Iruka.

Gaara masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula. Kemudian dia memandang ke atas, ke sebuah jendela kaca besar dimana dia melihat sosok Tsunade tengah berdiri dan tersenyum memandang sosok Iruka dan Naruto.

.

#

.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" tanya Temari.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, lalu dia memandang Iruka dan segera memeluk orang tersayangnya itu, "aku pergi dulu."

Iruka membalas pelukan itu. Lalu dia pun melepaskan lambang shinobi Konoha dari keningnya dan mengikatkannya di leher Naruto, "pandang itu kalau kau rindu dengan Konoha," katanya.

"Makasih."

Iruka tersenyum.

Naruto lalu memandang pada Tsunade, "aku pergi," katanya.

Tsunade tersenyum seraya berkacak pinggang, "kalau kau buat masalah disana, aku akan minta Kazekage Kun mengirimmu dengan paket kembai ke Konoha," katanya.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "aku bukan anak seperti itu," rajuknya.

Tsunade hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan gemas, "nah—Kazekage Kun, aku titipkan anak ini padamu."

Gaara mengangguk, "sampai jumpa, kalau begitu. Ayo, Naruto."

Anak berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan mengikuti langkan Gaara sambil terus melambai pada Iruka dan Tsunade, "kapan-kapan aku akan main ke Konoha!!" serunya.

Iruka dan Tsunade membalas lambaian tangan kecil itu.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Iruka. Dia bukan anak cengeng," kata Tsunade.

Iruka tersenyum, "saya tahu itu, Hokage Sama," dia menurunkan tangannya saat sosok Naruto tak lagi terlihat, "sia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat. Saya yakin itu."

Tsunade ikut tersenyum, "ya—kau benar. Darah 'orang hebat' mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya," wanita itu memandang langit yang membentang luas, "yah—kita tunggu saja..."

Angin berhembus dengan lembut saat itu...

.

#

.

"Aku rasa Okaasan akan terkejut sekali," kata Temari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil menggengdong Naruto yang pulas setelah berjalan seharian.

"Kok kenapa, ya pasti karena Naruto lah. Kita pulang dan membawakannya seorang anak yang manis seperti dia," Temari mengusap pipi Naruto, "Okaasan pasti senang sekali."

"Bukan hanya Okaasan... Suna pasti akan bersyukur dengan kehadiran Naruto," kata Gaara, "anak ini memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya yang pasti akan membawa kebaikan untuk semua orang—sayang, Konoha tidak pernah melihat itu dalam dirinya."

Temari tersenyum mendengar itu, "kau ini sayang sekali pada Naruto, ya? Seperti dia itu adik kandungmu saja."

Gaara membenahi posisi Naruto dalam gendongannya, "anak ini memang akan jadi adikku. Juga adikmu."

"Benar juga," Temari memandang wajah pulas Naruto, "aku dapat adik laki-laki lagi, senangnya."

Mereka pun kembali berjalan hingga seorang rombongan terdepan berhenti, "Suna telah tampak!!"

Saat itu Gaara pun membangunkan Naruto. Bocak cilik itu menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya.

"Suna sudah terlihat," ujar Gaara.

Naruto memandang ke depan, mengikuti arah pandang Gaara pada sebuah tebing batu tinggi menjulang. Masih jauh, tapi Naruto bisa melihat kalau tebing itu sangatlah kokoh.

"Mulai sekarang—Suna akan menjadi rumahmu," kata Temari.

Naruto mengangguk, "aku tidak sabar," katanya seraya meminta Gaara menurunkannya, "Suna pasti menyenangkan."

Temari tersenyum, "pasti akan menyenangkan," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, "ayo," dia mengajak Naruto berjalan duluan melintas padang pasir itu. Naruto mengikuti Temari dengan semangat.

Sementara Gaara melangkah dengan iramanya sendiri. Toh Suna pun tidak akan berlari menjauh darinya.

Beberapa langkah mendekati Suna, Gaara merasakan sentuhan hembusan angin yang asing di tubuhnya. Bukan angin yang selalu berhembus di padang gersang ini, namun angin yang membawa kesejukan bagi jiwanya. Itu membuat Gaara memandang ke birunya langit yang menanunginya. Sejenak terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Gaara!! Ayo cepat!! Kami tinggal, lho!!"

Gaara kembali membuka matanya dan memandang ke kakak sulungnya dan juga Naruto yang melambai penuh semangat padanya. Dan Gaara pun akhirnya sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusul mereka berdua....

Setelah melewati lorong panjang di celah tebing itu, akhirnya Naruto pun melihat wajah Suna. Jauh berbeda dengan Konoha yang dipenuhi hijaunya pepohonan dan berbagai tanaman. Namun entah kenapa—Naruto merasa nyaman dengan itu. Dia pun memandang Gaara dengan sorot mat aantusias.

"Selamat datang di Suna, Naruto..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fiuh—setelah bergelut dengan M rated... akhirnya saia buat fic lagi dengan rate T XD. Ditambah set canon yang saia rindukan XDD

Charanya OOC ya XD. Abis... pengen bikin Naruto jadi anak manis en pinter. En yang nungguin chara dari Konoha, jangan khawatir—biarpun setnya di Suna, chara Konoha juga bakal berkeliaran dalam fic ini kok. So—keep reading *ngarep*

Ya—silahkan meripiu dan saia akan duduk manis menunggu komentar anda XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**oOo****La ****Familia****oOo**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family

Rated: T

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A faithful friend is the medicine of life**

**~From the Apocrypha~**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Gaara!!!" Naruto berlari masuk dalam ruangan kerja Gaara dan meletakkan lembar nilainya di meja itu, "aku dapat nilai sempurna lagi!!" serunya bangga.

Gaara memandang deretan angka 10 di kertas putih itu, "kau hebat seperti biasa," Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto.

Si pirang itu tersenyum lebar, "kalau gitu Gaara tepati janji membawa aku ke oase ya!!" tuntut Naruto.

"Pasti. Setelah aku dapat waktu luang, kita ke sana."

"Yeeeii!! Asiiik!!" sorak Naruto, "nah nah—apa Gaara masih lama pulangnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya menyelesaikan laporan hari ini."

Senyum Naruto makin lebar, "aku tunggu, ya?!!" pintanya sambil memandang wajah Gaara lekat, pertanda dia tidak ingin ditolak.

"Duduklah disana dengan tenang!" kata Gaara.

"Oke!!" Naruto pun duduk di sofa dan membongkar isi tasnya. Sambil berdendang, dia membaca sebuah buku...

#

"Apa anda akan pulang sekarang, Kazekage?" tanya Baki, salah seorang jounin Suna, saat dia mengambil berkas dari ruangan kerja Gaara.

"Ya. Sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan," Gaara merujuk pada Naruto yang pulas di sofa.

Baki memandang anak yang selama satu tahun ini sudah berhasil merebut hati Suna dan berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain, "saya dengar Naruto mendapat peringkat pertama lagi di akademi."

"Dia memang cepat belajar," Gaara membenahi jubahnya, "besok aku akan melihat perkembangan praktek di akademi. Tolong katakan itu pada staff pengajar!"

"Baik," Baki membungkukkan badan," kalau begitu saya permisi. Otsukaresama deshita, Kazekage Sama."

"Otsukare," Gaara pun membiarkan Baki keluar. Dia pun segera menghampiri Naruto dan membangunkan anak itu, "ayo pulang!" katanya.

Naruto malah bergelung manja di lengan Gaara yang coba membangunkannya, "enggak mau..."

Gaara menghela nafas dan akhirnya memilih untuk membereskan tas Naruto dan kemudian menggendong si bocah pirang yang tidak bangun juga.

#

"Tadaima!!" Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri," Temari menyambut adiknya, "lho—Naruto tidur lagi?"

"Iya," Gaara membiarkan Temari menggendong Naruto, "aku mau mandi dulu."

Temari mengangguk dan membiarkan Gaara naik ke lantai dua sementara dia membaringkan Naruto di sofa. Saat itu, dari dapur keluarlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sepundak. Ialah Karura, ibu kandung dari Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara. Juga ibu bagi Naruto.

"Gaara sudah pulang, Temari?"

"A-Okaasan! Iya, dia baru saja pulang bersama Naruto. Nih—anaknya pulas."

Karura berjalan menuju sofa dan tersenyum melihat bocah pirang kesayangannya itu tidur, "baringkan saja di kamar. Kasihan kalau tidur di sini."

"Sebentar lagi makan malam. Kalau aku membiarkan Naruto tidur terus, Gaara pasti akan ngomelin aku lagi."

Karura tertawa pelan, "ya sudah, biar ibu yang memasak makan malam. Kau temani saja Naruto."

"Baiklah," kata Temari.

"Tadaima!!" saat itu Kankurou pun pulang, "lho—si chibi tidur?" dia mendekati Temari yang menemani Naruto di sofa.

"Iya. Sepertinya dia menunggui Gaara lagi dan ketiduran di kantor."

Kankurou nyengir, "mereka itu tidak terpisahkan, ya?!" dia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "aku dengar di akademi dia dapat nilai sempurna lagi. Staff pengajar sampai kagum dibuatnya."

Temari tersenyum, "dia ini memang anak pintar. Mengingatkan pada Gaara dulu, ya? Kau ingat 'kan—dia sama sekali tidak pernah turun dari peringkat teratas di akademi."

Kankurou mengangguk, "Okaasan mana?" tanyanya.

"Sedang masak makan malam. Aku mau membantunya, kau jaga Naruto dulu, ya?!"

"Oke," Kankurou pun menggantikan tempat Temari untuk menjaga Naruto yang masih saja pulas.

Tak lama, Gaara kembali turun, dengan handuk kecil tersampir di pundaknya, "kau sudah pulang," sapanya pada Kankurou.

"Ya. Baru saja," Kankurou berdiri, "jagain dia, aku mau mandi."

Saat Kankurou pergi dan Gaara duduk di sofa, Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun. Bocah itu duduk berlutut, memandang sekelilingnya, dan nyengir begitu melihat Gaara –dengan wajah yang jelas masih mengantuk-.

"Kenapa nyengir begitu?" tanya Gaara sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih separuh basah.

"Ga apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil mengucek kedua matanya, "lapaaaar..." dia mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan. Lalu dia turun dari sofa tempatnya tidur dan mengintip ke dapur karena mncium bau masakan yang sedap, "aku lapaaaar..."

Jelas itu membuat 2 orang yang berada di dapur jadi kaget. Temari hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang dia bawa.

Karura tersenyum, "tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dan masuk dalam dapur, "masaknya apa?" tanyanya sambil membuka tutup panci yang ada di atas kompor, "waiii!! Sup miso!!"

"Plus ikan bakar dan juga katsu. Kau suka itu 'kan?" Temari mengusap-usap kepala Naruto yang tersenyum super lebar, "ini perayaan karena kamu dapat peringkat 1 lagi di akademi."

"Sekarang Naruto mandi dulu, ya. Terus kita makan malam sama-sama," ujar Karura.

"Siap, Okaasan!!" Naruto menghormat ala militer dan langsung keluar dari dapur, "aku mau mandiiii!!" serunya sambil berlari menaiki tangga.

"Ada Kankurou didalam!!" kata Gaara.

Naruto tidak berhenti dan malah teriak, "KANKUROU NII!!! AKU MAU MANDIIIII!!!!"

Gaara mendengar suara cekikikan dari dapur. Suasana seperti ini membuat Gaara merasa nyaman. Dia pun menyandarkan diri di sofa dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Dan setelah Naruto dan Kankurou selesai mandi, mereka pun berkumpul di ruang makan, bersiap menyantap hidangan lezat yang tersaji dalam porsi yang pas.

"ITADAKIMASU!!"

Dan karena berbincang di meja makan bukan larangan di rumah itu, jadilah acara makan malam menjadi ajang curhat antar anggota keluarga. Seperti Temari yang sebal karena urusan Jounin ternyata banyak sekali, atau Kankurou yang sebal karena murid-murid akademi meremehkan Kugutsu no Jutsu. Kakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluh kesah anak-anaknya itu.

Lain Temari dan Kankurou, lain juga Naruto yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Seolah hari ini adalah hari yang paling sempurna dalam hidupnya.

"Mau senang sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau makan jangan belepotan seperti itu," Temari membersihkan butiran nasi di pipi Naruto, "Gaara janji apa lagi sampai kau senyum terus begitu?"

Naruto memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "aku mau diajak ke oase," katanya riang, "sudah lamaaaaa aku tidak main ke sana."

"Makanya kamu tetap semangat. Memang kapan Gaara mengajakmu ke sana?" tanya Karura.

"Mana aku tahu. Katanya sih nunggu dia senggang," Naruto menghabiskan sup misonya terlebih dahulu.

Kankurou tertawa, "kalau gitu kamu harus sabar. Kazekage kita ini 'kan sibuk sekali."

Naruto nyengir, "aku anak yang sabar kok," kata Naruto dengan nada sok manis.

Baru saja mereka mendapat bahan obrolan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terketuk. Temari pun meletakkan sumpitnya dan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Rupanya ada seorang Jounin yang mencari Gaara.

Gaara pun menemui tamunya setelah Temari kembali ke ruang makan. Sejenak kemudian Gaara kembali.

"Aku kembali ke akademi. Kalian teruskan saja makannya," dan dia pun meninggalkan keluarganya dan kembali pada tugasnya.

"Tuh 'kan," kata Kankurou, "orang sibuk."

Naruto tersenyum, "jadi malam ini aku tidur sendiri lagi donk!!" dia berlagak cemberut lalu memandang Karura, "Okaasan... Naruto tidur dengan Okaasan saja, ya?" pintanya.

Karura tertawa, "jadi Okaasan ini cuma penggantinya Gaara, ya?"

"Enggak kok..." sahut Naruto cepat, "habisnyaaaa... kalau bukan akhir pekan dan aku tidur sendiri... pasti besok kesiangan. Aku kan ga mau telat ke akademi."

"Memang besok kau masih ada kelas?" tanya Temari.

Naruto menggeleng, "tapi aku ada janji sama Matsuri Chan mau latihan Bunshin no jutsu."

"Rajin sekali. Padahal ujian sudah selesai dan sebentar lagi liburan," Kankurou melahap potongan katsunya yang terakhir.

"Habis—semester depan 'kan materinya itu," Naruto juga menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat, "gochisosama!!" dia meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk nasinya dan segera turun dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Karura.

"Ke kamar sebentar. Nanti aku langsung tidur di kamar Okaasan kok," dan Naruto pun keluar dari ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur itu.

"Anak itu benar-benar enerjik," Kankurou pun habis menyantap makan malamnya, "aku masih ada sisa pekerjaan. Aku ke kamar duluan," katanya.

"Wah wah—semua anak laki-laki di rumah ini benar-benar sibuk ya, Temari?" tanya Karura.

Temari mengangguk setuju, "aku juga heran. Padahal akademi mau libur—tapi mereka tetap saja tidak bisa diam meski di rumah."

Dan kedua wanita di rumah itu pun menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir mereka. Mencuci piring kotor.

#

Gaara melangkah perlahan menembus kegelapan di rumahnya. Sekarang sudah jam 2 dini hari, pastinya orang rumah sudah tidur semua. Sedikit menahan kantuk, Gaara sukses mencapai kamarnya. Dia pun segera ambruk di kasur dan detik berikutnya dia langsung duduk lagi karena terkejut. Dalam kamar yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan separuh di luar sana, Gaara bisa lihat dengan jelas sosok Naruto yang tidur pulas, melingkar dalam selimut seperti anak kucing.

"Kenapa anak ini disini?" Gaara melepas jubahnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi, "biasanya kalau aku lembur begini dia selalu dengan Okaasan," Gaara pun merebahkan diri di sebelah Naruto, "hh—sudahlah," tak mau berpikir lagi, Gaara pun segera pulas. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama yang dia bisa...

.

#

.

"Gaaraaaa!!!!" Naruto melambai semangat saat Gaara datang ke akademi saat dia dan teman-teman sekelasnya sedang berlatih di halaman. Cengiran khasnya tampak cerah saat Gaara membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Tumben Kazekage Sama ke akademi," ujar Matsuri. Gadis mungil berambut coklat pendek yang merupakan teman sekelas Naruto.

"Mana aku tahu. Gaara tuh anti bicara kerjaan di rumah," Naruto memutar-mutar kunainya, "latihan lagi, yuk!!" dia pun menyeret temannya itu kembali ke arena latihan bersama teman-teman yang lain.

.

"Anak-anak tampak bersemangat, padahal semester ini sudah selesai," Gaara menyusuri koridor akademi dan memandang anak-anak yang dengan begitu giat berlatih.

"Ya. Karena semester depan adalah masa kelulusan bagi siswa tingkat akhir, jadi mereka bertekad lulus dengan gemilang," ujar salah seorang staff pengajar.

"Padahal liburan di depan mata, tapi masih memikirkan ujian kelulusan yang masih lama,' Gaara membuka dokumen yang berisi data para siswa tingkat akhir.

"Mengingatkan saya pada anda dulu. Saat anda seusia mereka pun, anda selalu latihan sampai larut malam," kata staff pengajar lain yang sudah berumur, "Naruto benar-benar mirip seperti anda. Dia membuat teman-temannya ikut bersemangat."

Gaara tidak berkomentar.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menyamai anda, Gaara Sama. Begitu lulus menjadi Genin, dalam 3 tahun berikutnya anda sudah dinobatkan sebagai seorang Kage," ujar pengajar di akademi itu, "saya yakin tidak ada yang bisa menyamai prestasi anda ini."

Staff yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Kegiatan Gaara tidak selesai sampai begitu saja. Bersama para staff pengajar, dia pun mengecek nilai seluruh murid akademi untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang berprestasi. Murid-murid tersebut akan dimasukkan dalam kelas khusus yang akan menempa mereka sebagai Genin yang matang.

Tak terasa Gaara terus berada di akademi hingga waktunya para murid untuk pulang. Bersamaan dengan bel yang berbunyi nyaring, akhirnya rapat Kage bersama dewan akademi sudah selesai, dan berarti jadwal Gaara hari ini sudah kosong, yang membuat Gaara segera teringat akan janjinya.

Selesai rapat dia pun segera mencari Naruto di kelasnya. Dia menemukan Naruto sendirian di ruang kelas yang luas itu dan sedang memasukkan bukunya dalam tas. Gaara pun berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

"Gaara?!" Naruto agak terkejut melihat sosok Gaara di pintu kelasnya, tapi itu tak pelak membuatnya sangat senang. Dia pun segera menghampiri Gaara, "kenapa disini? Rapatnya gimana?"

"Sudah selesai. Dan sekarang—aku mau menepati janjiku."

Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto seketika berubah cerah ceria, "OASEEEE!!!" pekiknya dengan suara tinggi, hingg agaara yakin satu gedung akademi ini bisa mendengarnya, "waaaiii!!! Akhirnyaaa!! Oase—oaseeeee!!" Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan menyeretnya, "ayo pergi!! Nanti keburu malam!!!" katanya semangat.

Jadilah, mereka berdua menuju ke oase yang ada di luar desa. Sekitar 30 menit jalan kaki dari akamemi, mereka akan sampai di sumber air utama bagi Suna. Jam segini, oase tak berpenghuni, paling juga hanya beberapa anbu pengawas saja. Dan mereka juga sudah maklum kalau oase akan seperti pasar malam setiap kali Naruto datang.

"Uuuuuhhh!!! OASE SORE HARI MEMANG PALING KUEREEEENNNN!!!" Naruto melemparkan tasnya begitu saja dan pun segera berlari ke danau kecil di oase itu, "duingiiiinn!!" dia meraupkan air murni itu ke wajahnya.

Gaara duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang tumbuh subur di surga padang pasir itu. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang bermain dengan riang di tepi mata air. Dia paham benar kalau tempat ini begitu mengingatkan Naruto akan Konoha. Dengan jernihnya air, hijaunya rumput juga pepohonan, dan langit yang membentang luas. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin Gaara selalu mengabulkan keinginan Naruto yang ingin bermain ke oase ini.

Mereka terus berada di sana hingga malam menjelang, sampai akhirnya Naruto menghampiri Gaara sambil memegangi perutnya, "Gaara... aku lapaaaar..." keluhnya dengan wajah paling melas yang pernah Gaara lihat, dengan rambut basah dan baju yang acak-acakkan.

Gaara berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, lalu dia melepas jubah kagenya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto, "kalau kau sampai sakit, entah apa yang akan Neesan lakukan padaku."

Naruto cuma nyengir, lalu dia berlari untuk mengambil lagi tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah dan segera dia menyusul Gaara yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Gaara," panggilnya pelan, "'makasih ya. Hari ini kamu sudah menemani aku ke oase. Aku senaaaang sekali," dia tersenyum lebar, "sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan memijat pundakmu selama seminggu."

Gaara memandang Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya, "... tidak perlu."

"Eeeeehhhh!! Tapi aku 'kan mau nunjukin kalo aku ini juga manjain Gaara. Bukan Gaara saja yang manjain aku...." dia menggembungkan pipinya seperti balon. Tanda kalau dia protes.

Gaara menghela nafas, "kalau begitu..." Gaara diam untuk berpikir sebentar, "kau pijat Okaasan saja sebagai ganti memijati aku. Bagaimana?"

Cengiran lebar kembali muncul di wajah Naruto, "DEAL!!!" serunya senang.

#

"KAMI PULAAAANG!!!" Naruto membuka pintu rumah dengan begitu kencang hingga membuat Gaara nyaris takut kalau helai kayu kokoh itu bisa terlepas dari engselnya.

"Okaeri," Karura menyambut mereka, "wah wah—kenapa badanmu basah begitu?" dia keheranan meliht Naruto dibungkus jubah Kage milik Gaara.

"Abis maen di oase," kata Naruto, "aku mau mandi..."

Karura mengusap rambut Naruto yang masih separuh basah, "bilas rambutmu dengan bersih!!"

"Ooookkeee!!!" dan Naruto pun segera melesat ke atas setelah melepas sandalnya begitu saja.

Karura pun membereskan alas kaki Naruto, "kau mau makan, nak?" tawarnya pada Gaara, "hari ini kedua kakakmu tidak pulang, jadi kalau kau mau makan, ibu akan siapkan sekarang."

Gaara meletakkan alas kakinya dengan rapi di rak, "nanti saja. Aku rasa aku juga butuh mandi dulu," lalu dia memandang ibunya, "wajah Okaasan sedikit pucat. Okaasan sakit?"

Karura menggeleng, "ibu baik-baik saja kok, cuma sedikit lelah saja."

"Okaasan harus istirahat. Tidak usah cemaskan tentang makan malam. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri."

Melihat kecemasan yang tampak jelas di wajah Gaara, Karura jadi tersenyum geli, "sudahlah—sampai kapan kau mau memanjakan ibu?" ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di wajah Gaara, "ibu justru cemas padamu, kau bekerja terlalu keras. Persis seperti ayahmu. Sekali-sekali ibu ingin melihatmu bersantai dan menikmati hidupmu."

".. Aku menikmatinya, kok. Dengan caraku sendiri."

Karura tersenyum, "ya sudah kalau begitu. Ibu hanya tidak mau kau kerja sampai lupa waktu. Nah, sekarang mandilah, ibu akan siapkan makan malam."

Mendapat senyum seperti itu, Gaara tahu bukan waktunya untuk membantah, maka dia pun naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ke kamarnya. Rupanya Naruto belum selesai mandi, hanya ada tasnya yang tergeletak di karpet kamar itu.

Gaara mengambil tas itu dan meletakkannya di meja belajar lalu dia membaringkan diri di kasur, sekedar untuk menyamankan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa lelah. Dipejamkan kedua matanya dan gaung kesunyian rumah itu mengisi waktu santainya....

#

"Lho? Kenapa cuma kamu yang turun, Naruto?" tanya Karura heran.

Naruto masuk dalam dapur dan membantu Karura menyiapkan makan malam, "Gaara tidur. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya, habiiiss—dia kelihatan capek banget."

Melihat wajah bocah pirang yang sedikit murung itu, Karura pun merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium kening Naruto, "bukan salah Naruto. Gaara sendiri yang mau mengantarmu ke oase 'kan?"

"Tapi 'kaaann.. kalau aku ga langsung kegirangan, aku pasti tahu kalau Gaara sedang capek," Naruto membawa mangkuk-mangkuk ke meja dan menatanya.

Karura mengusap lembut kepala anak bungsunya itu, "kalau begitu, setelah kau selesai makan, antarkan makan malam untuknya. Ya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan duduk di kursinya. Lalu mereka berdua pun menikmati makan malam buatan Karura. Karena sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan suasana ramai saat makan, Naruto sedikit tidak bersemangat kalau meja makan begini sepi.

"Okaasan..."

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku lulus jadi Genin, apa aku boleh punya kamar sendiri?"

Karura agak terkejut mendengar itu, "kenapa tiba-tiba minta pindah kamar?"

Naruto menggigiti sumpitnya, "habiiis... aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahat Gaara. Lagipula aku juga sudah besar.. aku bukan lagi anak cengeng yang takut gelap dan tidak mau tidur sendirian."

"Masih suka merajuk begitu, mananya yang sudah besar?"

Dua orang di meja makan langsung terkejut dan memandang ke arah pintu dapur dimana Gaara sudah berdiri bersandar di kisinya.

"Kenapa sudah bangun? Kata Naruto kau tidur pulas," Karura memandang Gaara yang tampak masih separuh mengantuk.

"Perutku tidak mau kompromi..." Gaara pun menyiapkan makanannya sendiri dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, berhadapan dengan ibunya. Lalu dia melirik Naruto yang mendadak jadi diam dan makan dengan tenang, "aku masih belum tenang melepasmu. Yang ada nantinya kau bakal nangis karena kesepian."

"Aku tidak akan menangis."

Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "sampai kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang suka memikirkan hal remeh dengan berlebihan itu, aku tidak akan memberimu kamar sendiri," katanya, lalu dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berucap, "itadakimasu," tanpa peduli pada Naruto yang memandang sebal padanya dengan pipi menggembung.

Karura tertawa geli melihat keakraban dua anaknya itu.

.

#

.

Hari ini—libur pertama akademi sudah di mulai, namun bukan berarti Gaara punya waktu luang yang lebih. Bahkan bisa dibilang, dalam musim liburan begini, dia malah semakin repot. Terlebih lagi hari ini, dia menerima pemberitahuan yang mengejutkan dari Konoha....

"Jadi bagaimana, Kazekage Sama?" tanya Baki selaku 'duta besar' untuk Konoha, "Hokage Sama meminta ini langsung dan mengharapkan tanggapan positif dari anda."

Gaara meletakkan kertas itu di meja kerjanya, "... bukannya aku menolak. Jujur saja ini akan sangat bagus dalam perkembangan siswa akademi. Tapi..."

"Tentang Naruto?" tebak Baki.

Kazekage muda itu mengangguk, "ya. Aku belum yakin dia bisa menemui shinobi dari Konoha lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan langka ini begitu saja."

"Saya yakin Naruto bisa mengatasinya. Dia anak yang kuat, dan dia tumbuh menjadi calon shinobi yang sempurna."

Gaara bersandar di badan kursinya, "kau pikir begitu?"

Baki mengangguk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menyuarakan keputusannya, "kirim Takamaru dan sampaikan pada Hokage Sama, kita menerima tawaran itu."

"Saya mengerti," dan Baki pun mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Kage itu.

Gaara memutar kursi kerjanya dan menghadap pada jendela bundar yang membingkai langit biru yang membentang luas di luar sana. Namun tepat saat Gaara sudah nyaris tak bisa menahan kantuknya, pintu kantornya terbuka lagi. Dia kembali memutar kursinya ke posisi semula dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Senyuman lebar menyapa Gaara saat Naruto muncul dari balik pintu bersama Karura.

"Okaasan, Naruto, kenapa kalian kemari?" Gaara berdiri dan meninggalkan meja kerjanya.

"Kami sedang bosan di rumah. Jadi kami keluar jalan-jalan," kata Karura, "kami juga buatkan bentou untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan siang 'kan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Yakin dengan pasti kalau ibunya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ini!!" Naruto menyodorkan kotak bentou bertingkat dua pada Gaara, "spesial ala Naruto dan Okaasan!!" katanya PD.

"Kau suruh aku habiskan ini sendirian?" Gaara memandang kotak bekal itu.

"Harus!! Kalau tidak habis aku akan menghukummu!" seru Naruto dengan suaranya yang melengking itu.

Karura tertawa, "dia ketakutan kalau kau sampai kelaparan," katanya sambil mengusap kepala Naruto, "nah, sekarang kita jangan ganggu dia makan. Jalan-jalan saja di kota, ya?!"

"Okeee!"

Kazekage muda itu memandang pasrah pada 2 anggota keluarganya itu, dan dia pun tidak berniat untuk menahan kepergian mereka. Dan setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup lagi, Gaara kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Mereka pikir aku ini tidak makan seminggu atau bagaimana?" Gaara membuka kotak bentou itu dan segera menemukan seporsi besar makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna jika ibunya atau Naruto sekalian membawakan susu untuknya, "apa mungkin aku sanggup menghabiskan in semua... seandainya saja Niisan ada di sini," gumam Gaara sambil mengambil sumpitnya.

Dan dalam hati dia berniat menghabiskan bentou itu, meski jelas akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 2 jam...

#

Sedikit keberuntungan membuat Gaara bisa pulang lebih cepat, dan alhasil—dia disambut seketika oleh terjangan maut dari Naruto yang dengan kelewat semangat langsung menggeret Gaara ke halaman belakang untuk melihat hasil latihannya seharian ini.

Gaara duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di halaman itu dan memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto memperagakan beberapa gerakan Taijutsu. Namun setiap kali Naruto melakukan kesalahan, Gaara jadi geregetan sendiri, dan jadilah dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membenahi semua kesalahan Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Karura berdiri di ambang pintu belakang dan mengamati 2 putranya itu. Mungkin orang luar Suna akan memandang mereka seperti adik kakak yag sesungguhnya. Bagaimana mereka berdua saling menyayangi dan melengkapi. Karura pun maklum saja pada rasa sayang Gaara yang sedikit berlebihan untuk Naruto, karena dia tahu, dengan kondisi mereka sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki, cuma masing-masing dari merekalah yang bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

Lamunan Karura terhenti saat dia mendengar bunyi benturan yang lumayan keras, dan rupanya batang kayu yang digunakan untuk melatih Taijutsu sudah hancur dengan patahan yang parah.

"AAAHHH!!! RUSAK DEH!!!" Pekik Naruto, "Gaara sih!! Nendang ga kira-kira!! Kalau gini ga bisa latihan lagi deh."

"Bukan alasan 'kan? Masih banyak Taijutsu lain yang bisa kau pelajari," kata Gaara, "bilang saja kalau kau capek."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung bersikap sok manis, "ehehehe..." lalu dia bersandar di pinggang Gaara, "aku emang capek."

Gaara menghela nafas, "ya sudah, ayo masuk dan mandi!"

Naruto tertawa riang dan berlari ke pintu dimana Karura masih disana, "Okaasan!!" dan dia pun memeluknya erat.

"Wah wah.. badanmu berkeringat banyak sekali," Karura mengusap peluh di wajah Naruto, "jangan langsung mandi! Nanti kamu sakit. Duduklah dulu, ibu buatkan minuman dingin."

"Waaiii!! Naruto sayang Okaasan!!" dan bocah itu mengikuti langkah Karura ke dapur.

Sementara Gaara yang tertinggal, ikut masuk ke dalam rumah. Menyamankan diri dari sengatan matahari di sore itu.

#

"Habis makaaaan, kenyaaaang!!" Naruto melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuk itu.

"Sampai kau muntah, aku hukum kau," gara duduk di mejanya dan mulai mengerjakan laporan-laporan lain yang harus selesai besok.

Naruto membongkar selimut, "Temari Nee dan Kankurou Nii kapan kembali?" tanyanya.

"Neesan mungkin kembali besok. Kalau Niisan... aku tidak yakin."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "rumah sepi ga asik," katanya. Lalu dia mengambil lambang shinobi Konoha yang diberikan Iruka padanya, "Sensei.. Naruto tidur dulu, ya? Hari ini juga Naruto jadi anak baik kok. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja sama Gaara kalau Iruka Sensei main ke Suna," dia mendekap lambang Konoha itu di dadanya.

Gaara memperhatikan apa yang selalu dilakukan Naruto sebelum dia tidur itu. Lalu dia menggeser kursi kayunya hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto yang duduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara memandang sosok bocah yang tak jauh berbeda sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tahun lalu, "kalau aku bilang Iruka Sensei akan datang ke Suna, apa kau senang?"

Kilau tak percaya tampak jelas di dua bola mata Naruto yang membulat sempurnya, mulutnya ternganga sebagai bentuk rasa terkejutnya, "GAARA BOHONG!!" serunya seketika.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"TIDAK PERNAH!!"

"Jadi.. apa sekarang aku berbohong?"

"TIDAK!!" Naruto melompat dan memeluk Gaara seketika, "kapan Iruka Sensei datang?" tanyanya menggebu.

"Minggu depan," Gaara mendudukkan Naruto di pangkuannya, "kau senang?"

Senyuman sempurna menghiasi wajah ceria Naruto, "tentu saja," dia kembali memeluk Gaara, "aku kangen banget sama Iruka Sensei."

Gaara memandang sosok dalam pelukannya itu dan dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, "tapi tidak hanya Iruka Sensei saja yang datang."

"Eh?" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Gaara.

"Dengarkan aku!" Gaara menyuruh Naruto kembali duduk di tempat tidur, "sebenarnya setelah ini akan ada program istimewa antara Suna dan Konoha. Hokage sama mengusulkan semacam 'summer camp' bagi para Genin Konoha untuk menimba ilmu sementara di Suna. Jadi selama sebulan kedepan, Genin Konoha akan berbaur di akademi. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto menunduk, "aku mengerti," katanya lesu, "ini demi kebaikan Suna juga 'kan?"

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Naruto, "aku tidak paksa kau ikut dalam program ini. Aku hargai apapun keputusanmu."

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Naruto. Bocah itu berbaring sambil mendekap lambang Konoha kesayangannya dan memunggungi Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela nafas, bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyelimuti Naruto, "oyasumi."

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Kankurou dan Temari ternyata kembali bersamaan. Mereka pun sedang melaporkan hasil misi mereka pada Gaara, adik sekaligus atasan mereka. Dan setelah selesai melapor, mereka baru menyadari ada yang janggal.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Temari, "biasanya kalau liburan begini dia seperti satelitmu."

"... Ku rasa aku sudah merusak hari pertama liburannya," Gaara menyerahkan sebuah map berisi rencana penggabungan Suna-Konoha selama sebulan.

Temari dan Kankurou membaca berkas itu.

"Hei hei—kau serius? Apa kau yakin Naruto sudah siap menemui lagi para shinobi Konoha, mengingat apa yang dialaminya disana?" Kankurou memandang Gaara sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tawaran menarik seperti ini. Jarang sekali ada kesempatan kita mengamati langsung perkembangan Konoha 'kan? Ini juga bisa jadi pelajaran bagus untuk murid akademi dan Genin baru."

"Aku tahu ini kesempatan langka. Tapi..."

"Demi Suna aku tidak bisa bersikap egois," Gaara menyela ucapan Temari, "lagipula aku tidak memaksa Naruto untuk mengikuti program ini."

Kankurou dan Temari saling berpandangan, "jadi rencana ini tetap dilaksanakan?" tanya Kankurou mempertegas.

Gaara mengangguk, "ya. Aku sudah meminta pihak akademi mengurus semuanya. Minggu depan para anggota Konoha akan datang."

Temari menghela nafas, "kalau kau sudah putuskan, kami tidak bisa menolak," katanya, "jadi—apa kau butuh kami di akademi atau kami tetap pada kegiatan kami sebagai Jounin?"

Kazekage muda itu tampak menimbang sejenak, "ku rasa akademi masih bisa mengatasi kegiatan macam ini. Jadi kalian tetap pada misi A dan S yang menumpuk di sini," Gaara melirik tumpukan kertas di sisi kanan mejanya.

"Lalu apa kau akan kirim kami keluar desa lagi?" Temari berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak. Ku putuskan memberi kalian libur 2 hari untuk membantuku membujuk Naruto. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar kesal padaku," Gaara kembali pada dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

Kankurou tertawa, "akhirnya tiba juga saat kau butuh bantuan kami 'menaklukkan' bocah itu."

Gaara tidak berkomentar apapun.

Temari menyenggol lengan Kankurou dengan sikunya, "sudah, jangan goda dia terus!"

Kankurou mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bujuk dia," kata Temari, "sekarang dimana Naruto?"

"Ku rasa sedang diam di rumah dengan Okaasan."

"Baiklah. Aku segera pulang, kalau begitu," kata Temari. Lalu dia dan Kankurou pun meninggalkan ruang kerja Gaara.

#

Matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Gaara pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya. Meletakkan pena yang dia pegang sedari pagi, Gaara kini duduk bersandar di kursinya.

Samar dia bisa mendengar hiruk pikuk kegiatan di luar sana. Rupanya rencana penggabungan sementara ini membuat Suna sangat antusias. Baik murid maupun staff pengajar di akademi begitu teliti mempersiapkan semua, seakan tidak ingin ada satu kekurangan pun yang terlihat pihak Konoha.

Gaara berdiri dan mendekati jendela besar di sisi kanan kantornya yang berbentuk bulat itu. Dia memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan anggota desanya di gedung akademi. Tak hanya membenahi apa yang rusak, mereka bahkan menambah apa yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di tambah.

Kediaman Gaara terusik begitu dia mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka, Gaara pun membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ternyata, ada Naruto yang sedang mengintip dari balik daun pintu itu.

"Kenapa mengintip begitu? Masuklah," Gaara duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Naruto diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Anuu.." bocah pirang itu menunduk di depan Gaara, lalu dia melirik sekilas sebelum menunduk lagi, "anu.. aku.. aku minta maaf," katanya pelan, "aku manja lagi.. padahal 'kan Gaara memutuskan itu demi kebaikan Suna. Aku malah ngambek seperti anak kecil."

Mendengar itu, Gaara lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto, lalu dia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya hingga kepala mereka sejajar, "kau memang masih kecil. Wajar kalau kau nambek seperti itu," dia mengusap kepala Naruto, "kalau kau memang tidak mau, kau tidak usah ikut."

"Aku ikut!!" kata Naruto segera, membuat Gaara tak jadi meneruskan apa yang mau dia katakan.

"Aku mau ikut program itu," ulang Naruto untuk lebih meyakinkan Gaara, "aku ingin Iruka Sensei melihat kalau aku tumbuh dengan baik di sini. Aku juga ingin supaya Iruka Sensei tidak mencemaskan aku terus dan tahu kalau aku punya banyak teman di sini."

Gaara memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak serius itu, "... kalau itu keputusanmu," dia kembali berdiri dan kembali ke meja kerjanya, "tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Setuju?"

Senyuman langsung menghiasi wajah Naruto saat dia berlari memeluk Gaara, "setuju!!" dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di jubah Gaara, "makasih!! Aku janji akan buat Gaara dan Suna bangga!!"

Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto, "ya sudah. Sekarang apa kau tidak mau ke akademi. Aku rasa mereka butuh sedikit bantuan."

Naruto mengangguk, "aku ke sana sekarang! Nanti aku jemput Gaara, ya?! Jangan pulang duluan, lho!!" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Naruto pun melesat keluar setelah membiarkan pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Dan akibatnya—Gaara bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tubrukan yang cukup keras dan suara Naruto yang meminta maaf tanpa menghentikan laju langkahnya. Gaara pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

.

#

.

Seminggu kemudian, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, anggota Konoha telah tiba di Suna. Gaara, yang ditemani kedua kakak dan juga beberapa Jounin kepercayaannya, menyambut kedatangan mereka secara langsung di gerbang desa yang berupa celah diantara 2 tebing alam yang kokoh.

"Selamat datang di Suna," sapa Gaara pada seorang Jounin berambut keperakan dengan dandanan khas. Kain hitam menutup separuh bawah wajahnya dan lambang Konoha menutupi mata kirinya.

Gaara kenal betul siapa Jounin itu, Hatake Kakashi, mantan pimpinan pasukan Anbu Konoha yang kini mengundurkn diri dan menjadi Jounin pembimbing di akademi.

"Kehormatan disambut langsung oleh anda, Kazekage Sama," balas Kakashi, "ya—selama sebulan ini kami akan merepotkan Suna. Jadi setidaknya izinkan saya memperkenalkan anggota rombongan ini."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Kakashi. Selain Iruka, dia tidak mengenali siapapun yang ada di sana.

"Ini Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tahun ini mereka menjadi Jounin pembimbing baru," Kakashi memperkenalkan seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang berciri sama, mata lavender yang indah, "lalu murid-murid mereka, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hanabi dan Sarutobi Konohamaru."

Kakashi menepuk kepala anak berambut gelap yang langsung mendelik sebal, "Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lulus Genin tahun ini, sementara Hanabi dan Konohamaru adalah siswa akademi tingkat akhir."

"Tapi bukankah Hokage Sama menuliskan bahwa akan ada 10 orang Genin dan murid akademi yang datang?" tanya Gaara.

"Memang," jawab Kakashi, "kelompok kedua akan sampai esok. Karena ada sesuatu hal, kami terpaksa dibagi menjadi 2," jelasnya singkat.

Tak mencoba mendapat informasi lagi, Gaara mulai mengingat satu per satu anggota Konoha itu, "kalau begitu program ini akan dimulai lusa. Jadi kalian semua bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi Suna," ujar Gaara. Lalu dia memandang pada Iruka, "saya rasa berdiri terus di terik matahari seperti ini tidak nyaman untuk kalian," lalu dia memberi isyarat pada baki untuk mendekat, "antarkan tamu-tamu kita ke rumah mereka."

Baki membungkuk hormat dan siap untuk membawa anggota baru Suna untuk sebulan kedepan itu menuju ke rumah yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Dan Iruka Sensei, saya rasa seseorang sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk bertemu dengan anda."

Maka dengan begitu, baki dan Jounin Suna mengantar para tamu, sementara Iruka mengikuti Gaara juga dua saudaranya.

"Hei, Neesan," bisik Kankurou.

"Hm?"

"Ku rasa kau kecewa karena yang kau tunggu baru bisa datang esok," godanya. Dan yang Kankurou dapat adalah sikutan maut dari Temari yang mungkin saja bisa meretakkan tulang rusuknya.

#

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan panggilkan Naruto," Temari mempersilahkan Chuunin Konoha itu duduk sedangkan dia langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Gaara.

"Aku akan ke akademi sebentar," kata Kankurou, "tapi kalau keadaan memaksa aku akan langsung ke ibu kota."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan dia pun membiarkan kakak laki-lakinya itu pergi lagi. Lalu dia duduk di sofa tunggal di sisi kiri Iruka yang tampak gelisah. Lalu tak lama, datanglah Temari bersama Karura dan Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu degan semangat berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Iruka tanpa memberi kesempatan pada pria itu untuk berdiri.

"IRUKA SENSEEEIII!!! AKU KANGEEEN!!!" serunya seraya membenamkan mukanya di leher Iruka.

Iruka membalas pelukan itu, "aku juga kangen, Naruto," dia mengusap-usap punggung Naruto penuh sayang.

Lalu Naruto duduk di pangkuan Iruka dan tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa, "ehehehe.. aku tambah tinggi 'kan?" katanya.

Iruka tersenyum, "bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau duduk terus."

Naruto tetap nyengir dan turun dari pangkuan Iruka. Saat itu Iruka pun ikut berdiri dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada Karura.

Karura membalasnya dan tersenyum, "ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Iruka Sensei. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu karena saya selalu mendengar cerita tentang anda dari Naruto."

Naruto menempel pada Iruka.

"Silahkan," Karura kembali mempersilahkan Iruka duduk dan dia pun ikut duduk sedangkan Temari menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman segar.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Iruka dan memeluk lengan Sensei kesayangnnya itu.

"Sejak tadi Naruto sudah heboh bilang kalau anda akan datang, dan sepertinya semalam dia pun tidak bisa tidur karena tidak sabar," kata Karura.

"Okaasan!! Jangan buka rahasia donk!!" Naruto sok merajuk dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto manyun, "biarin. Gaara aja ga protes kok."

Iruka menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "tidak boleh begitu. 'Kan jadi mengurangi waktu istirahat Kazekage Sama."

"Enggak kok. Gaara sih udah biasa bergadang. Udah di rumah juga masih aja kerja."

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa.

Lalu mereka pun mengobrol santai sampai tiba-tiba Temari memanggil Naruto ke dapur.

"Naruto—bisa tolong bantu aku disini?!"

"Oke, Neechan!!" si bocak itu pun segera melesat ke dapur memenuhi panggilan kakaknya.

Kemudian setelah kasak-kusuk di dapur, Naruto pun keluar bersama Temari. Dia membawa sepiring makanan ringan sementara Temari membawa nampan berisi satu teko jus jeruk dan gelas-gelas bersih. Mereka berdua pun menyuguhkannya di meja.

Temari menuangkan jus jeruk itu di setiap gelas yang ada, "silahkan," dia memberikan satu untuk Iruka.

"Ah—terima kasih," Iruka menerima minuman dingin itu.

"Naruto! Tawarkan dulu pada Iruka Sensei, baru ambil satu!" Temari menjitak Naruto yang sedng mengambil satu biskuit dari piring.

"Uuuuh.. ini 'kan biskuit kesukaanku," Naruto cuek dan duduk lagi di sebelah Iruka, "Sensei mau?" tawarnya meski agak telat.

Iruka menggeleng, "Naruto makan saja," katanya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto memandang Temari penuh kemenangan. Iruka tertawa melihat itu.

"Iruka Sensei hari ini menginap disini 'kan?!" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Eh?" Iruka kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, "ku rasa.. aku harus kembali ke tempat yang lain..."

"Eee.. tapi kan aku masih kangen sama Iruka Sensei..." rayu Naruto.

Iruka jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikap Naruto.

Saat itu Karura menengahi, "anda menginap saja, kami juga senang. Lagipula saya memang sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk anda."

"Sungguh?!" yang menjawab malah Naruto, "beneran nih, Okaasan?"

"Iya. Ibu tahu kau pasti minta Iruka Sensei untuk menginap. Jadinya diam-diam ibu siapkan."

"Yaaayyy!! Naruto suka Okaasan!!" seru bocah pirang itu.

"Kalau begini siapa yang lebih memanjakan dia?" Gaara berdiri, "tetap saja kalian yang lebih memanjakannya dari pada aku."

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Mengambil berkas ke akademi sebentar. Aku akan makan malam di rumah," dan Gaara pun meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Nah, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Naruto, ikut aku belanja yuk?!" ajak Temari, "kita buat makanan special."

"OKE!!" Naruto melompat berdiri, "Iruka Sensei dan Okaasan santai saja di rumah yaaa," katanya.

Karura mengusap kepala Naruto, "jangan terlalu banyak jajan!"

"Siap!!" Naruto menghormat dan dia pun mengikuti Temari keluar rumah.

Karura pun mengajak Iruka mengobrol lagi, "Naruto benar-benar anak yang lucu. Sejak dia datang, rumah ini menjadi lebih ceria."

"Dan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat baik. Saya sangat berterima kasih anda sudah bersedia merawat dan menyayanginya."

"Aku senang sekali saat Gaara kembali ke Konoha dan bilang padaku kalau anak laki-lakiku bertambah satu orang lagi. Ku pikir dia bercanda, tapi begitu melihat Naruto, aku merasa kebahagiaanku menjadi berlipat ganda."

Iruka meminum jus jeruk yang nyaris terlupakan di tangannya, "melihatnya barusan, saya jadi sangat bersyukur telah mengizinkan dia ke Suna. Naruto tampak sangat bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia dari pada saat dia di Konoha."

Karura tertawa, "jelas saja dia senang kalau bertemu dengan orang yang sangat disayangi. Asal anda tahu, seminggu ini dia tidak henti membicarakan tentang anda. Detail sekali sampai ke makanan favorit anda."

Karura tak lagi bicara, dia diam dan memandangi wajah Iruka, membuat pria itu sedikit jengah.

"Maaf.. apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" tanya Iruka.

"Ah!" Karura terkejut, "maaf.. saya jadi tidak sopan," katanya, "soalnya.. anda mengingatkan saya pada almarhum adik saya."

"Adik? Apa... kami mirip?"

Karura tertawa, "sama sekali tidak. Karena kami kembar," katanya, "ada sesuatu dalam diri anda yang benar-benar mirip dengan adik saya itu."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya," Karura mengangguk, "seandainya adik saya masih hidup, saya rasa kalian bisa menjadi teman yang baik."

Jadilah mereka berdua terus menobrol hingga Temari dan Naruto kembali dari acara belanja mereka. Setelahnya Temari pun segera menuju ke dapur untuk memasak, tapi saat itu Iruka menawarkan diri untuk membantu sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah diizinkan menginap.

Meski awalnya menolak, Temari pun akhirnya luluh oleh bujukan Iruka yang dibantu dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. Maka kini Temari menjadi asisten Iruka untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Suasana hari itu sedikit berbeda, tapi... terasa sangat menyenangkan. Terutama bagi Naruto yang tak henti memamerkan senyumnya yang secerah matahari itu. Dan sekarang—dia yakin dia bisa menghadapi program penggabungan ini dengan baik dan bisa membuat Iruka juga Gaara bangga padanya. Pasti!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Nyahahahahha—akhirnya chap 2 beres juga XD.

Ja—saia mau duduk dulu, ngopi sambil mikir chap 3. so... jangan lupa ripiu en kasih masukan buat saia XDD


	3. Chapter 3

**oOo****La ****Familia****oOo**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family

Rated: T

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suasana ruang Kage hari itu cukup ramai. Para Jounin dan staff akademi yang terlibat dalam 'acara khusus' itu. Mereka tengah mengatur jadwal yang pas untuk menyatukan shinobi Konoha dalam lingkungan akademi. Dan rupanya... itu bukan pekara yang mmudah karena perbedaan suhu antara Konoha dan Suna sangat drastis. Jadi para shinobi muda Konoha butuh waktu sekitar 2 hari untuk membiasakan diri dengan iklim di Suna ini.

"Jadi jadwal yang sesungguhnya baru bisa dimulai lusa," ujar Kakashi seraya membagikan kopian kertas jadwal pada para Jounin pembimbing di 'asuhan'nya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai lusa, kita masih belum ada kegiatan berarti. Aku membebaskan kalian menikmati Suna seperti rumah kalian sendiri," ujar Gaara mengakhiri rapat pagi itu. Kemudian semua yang ada di sana keluar dan meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri dalam kantornya.

Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya di badan kursi dan sejenak membiarkan tubuhnya bersantai. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena sekali lagi pintu kantornya terbuka. Kali ini, Naruto yang masuk.

"Gaara... sibuk?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengintip di sela dun pintu yang terbuka.

"Tidak. Masuklah!" Gaara berdiri, "ada apa?"

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan itu dan mendekat pada Gaara, "emm.. apa aku boleh ke oase? Dengan Iruka Sensei? Semalam aku menjanjikannya main ke sana."

Gaara memandang wajah Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begitu menggemaskan seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. Malu-malu dengan muka yang memerah.

"Pergi saja," pemuda berambut merah itu mengacak rambut Naruto, "jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Sejenak kantor Gaara mendadak seperti ketambahan lampu 100 watt begitu Naruto tersenyum, "makasih, Gaara!!" bocah pirang itu pun memeluk Gaara dengan suka cita, "aku juga pergi dengan Matsuri dan yang lain, jadi ga bakal pulang malam."

Gaara cuma menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto sebelum membiarkan bocah itu menghambur keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dan seperti biasa—pasti ada korban setiap kali Naruto bersemangat seperti itu. benar saja, Gaara bisa mendengar jelas suara file-file yang jatuh di lantai, suara mengaduh, dan suara Naruto yang meminta maaf sambil berlalu.

Kemudian Gaara pun kembali ke balik meja dan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda. Namun niatnya berhenti saat mendengar suara Naruto dari arah halaman depan gedung itu. Gaara pun beranjak menuju ke jendela.

Di bawah dia lihat Naruto berlari menghampiri Iruka yang menunggu di depan gerbang. Ada juga Matsuri dan beberapa siswa akademi yang selama ini menjadi teman karib Naruto.

Saat itu dia melihat anak-anak Suna tak segan untuk bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Meski sekedar menepuk bahu atau mencubiti pipi Naruto yang menggemaskan itu. padahal jelas sekali terasa perbedaan suhu Naruto dengan mereka.

Tanpa sadar Gaara tersenyum sendiri saat dia teringat hari dimana dia mengantar Naruto di hari pertamanya di akademi. Saat itu Naruto langsung beku seketika waktu Matsuri si ketua kelas maju dan menjabat tangannya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Gaara merasa lega saat reaksi Matsuri sangat bersahabat, dia tidak menyinggung apapun tentang panas Naruto yang tidak wajar, bahkan gadis cilik itu langsung mengajak Naruto berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Temari sudah berada dalam ruangannya, "Neesan. Ada apa?"

"Aku datang menyerahkan laporan misi, tapi kamu malah melamun seperti itu," Temari meletakkan gulungan yang dia bawa di meja kerja adiknya itu, 'apa yang kau lihat di bawah sana?"

"Tidak ada," Gaara kembali duduk dan memeriksa gulungan dari Temari, "... sepertinya misi B bukan masalah berat untukmu, Neesan."

"Jangan meremehkan aku, ya? Kroco-kroco seperti itu pasti beres dalam satu kipasan saja,"gadis berkuncir empat itu berkacak pinggang dengan bangga.

Gaara memberi cap Kage pada lembar gulungan itu, "baiklah. Setelah perjalanan jauh, ku rasa libur sehari bisa aku berikan. Setidaknya aku bukan adik yang kejam karena mengambil waktu pribadi kakaknya untuk bersantai."

Mendadak Temari merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas, "Gaara!! Kau ini bicara apa?!!" serunya panik sendiri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja... sayang sekali kalau kunjungan singkat ini tidak bisa menjadi momen yang bagus," Gaara sok menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

"Uuuhh—ternyata kau dan Kankurou sama saja!! Menyebalkan!!" dengan kesal Temari segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan dengan sengaja membanting pintu yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Hhh—padahal hubungan mereka juga tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi 'kan?" Gaara pun langsung menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari otaknya dan mulai mengerjakan sisa tugasnya.

.

#

.

"Tadaima," Gaara membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Hai, Gaara!!" sapa Naruto sumringah sambil duduk di sofa bersama Iruka.

"Okaeri nasai, Gaara Kun," sapa Iruka yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan di rumah Gaara.

"Mana Okaasan?" tanya Gaara sambil membuka jubahnya.

"Okaasan sedang belanja," Naruto kembali seru bermain simpul tali dengan Iruka, "oiya, Gaara.. tapi paman penjaga air bilang kalau beberapa hari lagi pembangunan akan dimulai. Emang Gaara mau bangun apalagi sih?" tanya bocah itu tanpa melepaskan mata dari bentuk tali yang sedang dia buat.

"Anak kecil diam dan bermain saja," kata Gaara sambil berjalan menuju tangga, "Iruka Sensei, kalau lelah istirahat saja. Menurutinya terus tidak akan ada habisnya."

Iruka tertawa pelan, "bagaimana, ya? Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk memanjakannya sampai puas."

Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh pada Gaara dan menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan. Gaara cuma mengangkat bahu dan dia pun menuju ke kamarnya.

"Buu—Gaara selalu gitu deh. Ada aja alasan buat ngegoda aku," Naruto cemberut dan menyelesaikan simpul talinya yang makin lama makin berantakan itu.

Iruka membantu untuk menyelesaikan bentuk yang mau dibuat Naruto dengan tali panjang yang melilit di jari-jari kecilnya, "ya itu tanda sayangnya padamu 'kan?"

"Iya sih.. JADIII!!!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memandang bentuk sebuah menara dari tali, "yeiii!! Asik juga ternyata main tali begini. Pantas Matsuri suka," katanya senang.

Iruka memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak senang membicarakan tentang teman-temannya, hal yang tidak pernah dia lihat di Konoha, "kau akrab ya dengan anak-anak di sini?"

Naruto mengangguk, "tapi yang paling akrab tuh sama Matsuri. Meski dia cewek, dia kuat. Dia juga sebatang kara dan sekarang tinggal dengan pamannya," jelas Naruto, "aku pernah lho kalah ama Matsuri waktu latihan, tapi sekarang, aku pasti sudah jadi lebih kuat darinya."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri begitu. Tidak baik," Iruka mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Tadaima.."

"OKAERI, OKAASAN!!" Naruto melompat dari sofa dan menunjukkan hasil karyanya, "aku bisa, Okaasan! Diajari Matsuri, dibantu Iruka Sensei!!"

Karura tertawa melihat semangat bocah itu, "bagus, bagus.. ternyata kau berbakat juga ya?" wanita itu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, "kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah!! Pulang dari oase tadi aku langsung mandi sama Iruka Sensei," jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu, bantu Okaasan masak, ya?!"

"Ooooke!!" Naruto melepaskan tali di jari-jarinya.

Saat itu Iruka berdiri, "emm—kalau tidak keberatan, malam ini biar saya saja yang memasak," katanya.

"Wah.. apa tidak merepotkan? Anda pasti lelah seharian di luar rumah."

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Biar saya saja yang kerjakan," Iruka mengambil kantung belanjaan dari tangan Karura, "anda saja yang beristirahat."

"Wah wah.. terima kasih sekali, Iruka San," ujar Karura tulus.

Iruka tersenyum.

"Aku bantu Iruka Sensei, ya?!" Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah. Kau rapikan saja peralatanmu untuk besok. Kau masih ada janji dengan Matsuri untuk berlatih 'kan?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "nanti 'kan bisaaaa..." rajuknya.

"Tidak boleh. Kalau sudah makan, kau pasti lupa semua yang mau kau kerjakan. Ayo sana!" kata Iruka.

"Bhuuu!! Ga asik ah!!" meski gondok, Naruto naik juga ke atasnya dan masuk ke kamar Gaara.

Karura tertawa, "anda benar-benar bisa mengatasinya dengan baik, Iruka San."

"Ya—mungkin karena saya sudah terbiasa mengurus anak-anak di akademi," Iruka tertawa canggung, "baiklah. Saya akan mulai memasak. Karura San istirahat saja, akan saya panggil setelah selesai."

Karura mengangguk, "saya sungguh merepotkan anda sebagai tamu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Karena memasak sudah menjadi hobi saya sejak dulu," kata Iruka.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu," Karura membungkukkan badannya dan masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dasar, dekat dengan tangga.

#

Naruto menutup pintu kamar dengan kesal dan masih sedikit menggerutu karena Iruka melarangnya membantu.

"Menyebalkan banget sih!! Padahal kan aku mau bantu Iruka Sensei masak makan malam!!" Naruto berbalik, hendak meminta pendapat Gaara, tapi dia langsung terdiam begitu melihat Gaara tengah pulas di kasur.

"Hee—tumben banget Gaara tidur jam segini," dia mendekati tempat tidur pelan-pelan dan memandang wajah tidur Gaara, "aneh... padahal ga pulang telat.. tapi tidur. Jangan-jangan... Gaara sakit."

Tahu kalau suhu badannya tidak cocok untuk mengukur suhu badan orang lain, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju ke kamar Karura. Pelan dia membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Okaasan...."

"Ya, Naruto?" Karura yang sedang menyulam di dekat jendela agak kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Anuu.. ikut ke kamar yuk.. kayaknya Gaara sakit deh."

"Apa?"

"Iya.. habis tumben-tumbennya Gaara tidur. Padahal kan dia ga pulang telat."

Karura meletakkan sulamannya di meja dan menghampiri Naruto, "ayo kita lihat!"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya naik dan kembali ke kamarnya. Karura duduk di sisi tempat tidur, dan melihat Gaara yang tidak terbangun, Karura mulai berpikir kalau anaknya itu memang sakit. Dia pun menyentuh kening Gaara dengan telapak tangannya.

"'Gimana?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"... Memang sedikit demam. Dia pasti memaksakan diri lagi," Karura lalu menyelimuti Gaara yang masih pulas, "Naruto,bisa tolong bilang ke Iruka San kalau kita butuh bubur?"

"Iya," dan Naruto pun segera keluar.

Karura masih tetap duduk di samping Gaara yang pulas. Hal yang langka pemuda itu tidak terbangun meski ada orang yang mendekatinya.

"Kadang Okaasan lupa kalau kau ini masih 16 tahun. Melihat sosokmu yang bekerja keras mengingatkanku pada ayahmu," Karura menyibak poni Gaara yang sedikit memanjang.

.

#

.

Gaara terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningnya.

"... Naruto?"

"Eit!! Dilarang bangun!!" Naruto menahan Gaara yang mau bangun, "aku sudah dapat titah dari Okaasan supaya merawatmu."

"... Merawat?"

"Kau itu demam tau!! Makanya aku kompres!!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan jengkel, "Gaara tuh ya!! Kalau sedang ga enak badan ngomong donk! Jangan tiba-tiba langsung terkapar begini."

Gaara pasrah saat Naruto memaksanya rebahan lagi.

Naruto pun membenahi letak kain kompres di kening Gaara.

Gaara berbaring dalam diam. Sudah begini dia baru merasa kalau kepalanya pusing, "... sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Cuma sebentar kok. Okaasan lagi ambil makan untukmu."

Gaara tidak bicara lagi. Naruto juga diam saja sambil cemberut.

Tak lama Karura masuk dalam kamar dan membawakan makanan utuk kedua putranya itu, "kau sudah bangun? Okaasan pikir kau akan tidur sampai pagi," ia meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di meja dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, "bagimana sekarang?"

"Sedikit pusing. Tapi tidak ada yang serius," kata Gaara.

"Okaasan sudah minta Temari membeli obat. Sekarang kau makan dulu, setelah minum obat tidurlah lagi!"

Gaara mengangguk, lalu dia berusaha duduk lagi, kali ini Naruto membantunya.

"Ini, makanlah!" Karura menyodorkan semangkuk bubur.

"Kenapa harus bubur?" protes Gaara pelan.

Karura tersenyum, "karena ini makanan yang paling cocok untuk orang sakit. Kali ini bersabar dengan bubur, ya? kalau besok sudah pulih, kau bisa makan nasi lagi, kok."

Gaara menerima mangkuk itu tanpa protes lagi.

Lalu Karura memandang Naruto yang masih cemberut, "Naruto juga makan, ya! Iruka San membuatkan menu enak untukmu," dia pun mengambilkan mangkuk lain untuk Naruto.

Melihat isi mangkuk itu, wajah Naruto berubah sumringah, "rameeeen!!!"

"Kenapa malam begini dia dikasih ramen?" protes Gaara lagi.

Karura cuma tertawa dan ia pun berdiri, "selamat makan," dan ia meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Sebelum menutup pintu dia menyempatkan diri mengintip di sela yang terbuka, dimana dia lihat Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Ia tertawa pelan, "Iruka San memang benar. Dalam kondisi down macam apapun, kalau diberi ramen, Naruto pasti semangat lagi," barulah dia menutup pintu dan kembali ke dapur.

#

"Kenyaaaang!!!" Naruto menghabiskan isi mangkuknya sampai tidak bersisa.

Gaara pun selesai dengan makan malam yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya kenyang.

"Ini minumnya," Naruto mengambilkan gelas yang ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

Sambil minum, Gaara masih sempat melirik Naruto, _"dasar anak ini... sekalinya kena ramen, seperti habis minum arak saja. Mukanya langsung ceria begitu..."_ batin Gaara.

Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari pandangan Gaara dan menumpuk mangkuk kotor sambil bersiul-siul, "aku bawa ini ke bawah dulu ya?! Sekalian bawain obat buatmu," si pirang pun segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur.

"Kami sudah selesai makaaan!!" serunya pada 3 orang yang ada di meja makan.

"Cepat sekali," Iruka bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil nampan dari tangan Naruto.

"Ramennya enak," seru Naruto semangat, "sekarang aku mau balik, kasih obat buat Gaara!"

Temari, yang baru saja pulang, tertawa dan menepuk kepala Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "aku sudah belikan obat untuknya. Suruh dia minum, ya?!"

"Oke!!" Naruto menghormat ala tentara dan menyambar bungkusan obat yang ada di meja makan. Lalu secepat dia datang, secepat itu pula dia meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ya ampun," Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, "malam begini masih saja semangat."

"Jelas saja semangat," ujar Karura, "sudah dapat ramen kesukaannya."

"Hmm.." Temari mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "pantas kalau begitu. Yang memanjakannya tambah satu orang lagi sih," dia melirik Iruka dan tersenyum jahil.

Iruka cuma tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan kembali makannya.

.

#

.

Matahari bersinar terik pagi itu, meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Naruto mengup lebar dan meregangkan badannya. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto seketika membuka matanya dan duduk. Dia terkejut melihat Gaara sudah berpakaian lengkap dan siap bekerja.

"Gaara mau kemana?!!" pekik Naruto heboh sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kenapa tanya. Jelas aku harus ke akademi."

"Eeeeh!! Tapi kan Gaara masih sakit!!!" dia menahan tangan Gaara yang hendak membuka kenop pintu, "ga boleh kemana-mana!! Aku bilang ke Okaasan, lho!!" ancamny.

Gaara bergeming, "bilang saja, Okaasan ada di rumah sakit pusat kalau kau mau menemuinya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Jelas tidak mungkin dia jauh-jauh menyusul ibunya yang ada di rumah sakit yang berjarak 30 menit berjalan kaki dari rumahnya.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"ENGGAK!!" Naruto cemberut, "Gaara ga boleh berangkat sebelum aku siap! Seharian aku akan jadi pengawas Gaara!!"

Belum lagi Gaara sempt bersuara, Naruto sudah bergerak dengan begitu ceoatnya, mengambil baju bersih dari dalam lemari lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Saat Gaara menuruni tangga, Naruto sudah ada di sebelahnya dengan pakaian rapi dan muka segar. Gaara tak mau repot bertanya bagaimana caranya dia bersiap secepat itu.

Jadilah mereka berdua menuju ke gedung akademi yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya sejak pagi buta tadi.

"Kazekage Sama, ohayou," sapa Baki saat Gaara hendak menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 3, "seorang Jounin dari Konoha ingin bertemu. Ia menunggu di ruangan anda."

Gaara mengangguk.

Lalu Baki memandang Naruto, "hari ini tidak ke oase?"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku jadi perawatnya Gaara. Jadi aku ga mau kemana-mana."

Baki mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Tidak usah hiraukan dia!" ujar Gaara seraya meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda. Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

Lalu Gaara pun masuk ke ruang kerjanya, di dalam sudah ada seorang Jounin muda Konoha. Pemuda yang mungkin sebaya dengan Gaara dengan rambut coklat yang panjang, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Neji membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat pada pemimpin Suna itu. Biar bagaimana, kedudukan Gaara tetap jauh di atasnya.

Gaara menepuk punggung Naruto, isyarat supaya bocah itu duduk di sofa. Naruto menurut dan segera menuju ke sofa tanpa sekalipun memandang Neji. Dia masih belum begitu terbiasa melihat shinobi Konoha di Suna ini.

Kemudian Gaara pun duduk di balik meja kerjanya, "ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya pada Neji.

"Mengenai kegiatan pertama besok hari, saya rasa perlu ada perbaikan sedikit," Neji menyerahkan map berisi jadwal yang dia bawa pada Gaara. Tampak beberapa bagian jadwal itu sudah direvisi oleh Neji.

Sejenak Gaara membaca ulang urutan jadwal dan dia menemukan kalau revisi Neji benar-benar bagus dan membuat waktu bisa lebih digunakan dengan efisien.

"Ini lebih baik dari jadwal yang kemarin," ujar Gaara, "aku akan berikan pada penanggung jawab dan segera menyebarkannya."

Neji mengangguk. Lalu selagi Gaara menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas, Neji melirik pada sosok Naruto yang duduk di sudut sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku entah apa. Bocah pirang itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku yang terbuka itu.

Jujur, Neji tak begitu mengenal sosok anak yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai monster dan pembawa kesialan itu. Meski 10 tahun hidup dalam Konoha yang sama, Neji tak pernah bersinggungan langsung dengan keturunan Yondaime Hokage itu.

Neji tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto, tak menemukan ada yang aneh atau berbeda dari bocah cilik itu. Dia sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, dua Genin yang berada dibawah asuhannya.

"Naruto."

Tak hanya yang dipanggil yang terkejut, Gaara pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Neji yang kini berdiri tak begitu jauh dari sofa.

"Besok aku ingin kau berlatih tanding dengan Sasuke."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar tawaran itu. Dengan bingung dia memandang Gaara. Lalu mendadak dia berdiri dan langsung beranjak untuk bersembunyi di belakang Gaara.

"Kenapa malah sembunyi? Itu tidak sopan," ujar Gaara yang sebenarnya juga kaget akan permintaan Neji barusan.

Naruto mengintip dari balik kursi Gaara dan memandang Neji, "a... apa Sensei serius?" tanyanya.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "tidak usah pakai Sensei, kesannya terlalu tua," katanya, "dan kau serius. Aku pikir kau punya kemampuan yang hebat. Kemarin aku sempat melihatu berlatih di oase."

Naruto meremas lengan baju Gaara.

"Aku rasa itu bagus," kata Gaara, "besok aku juga akan datang meninjau," dia melirik Naruto, "aku pastikan dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"G—Gaara!!" protes Naruto.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ini perintah!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali sembunyi di belakang kursi, "baiklah."

"Jadi kita sudah tetapkan jadwal latih tanding yang pertama," kata Gaara pada Neji, "ku rasa besok akan jadi hari yang bagus."

"Ya. Saya pun sudah tidak sabar menunggu," Neji memandang pundak Naruto yang sedikit terlihat, "sampai besok, Kazekage Sama, Naruto Kun," Neji membungkukkan badan dan mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, barulah Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia berdiri di sebelah Gaara dan memeluk lengan kakaknya itu, "kaget..."

Gaara memandang Naruto yang kini menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, "ga nyangka... dia mengajakku bicara..."

Gaara menepuk lembut kepala Naruto, "kalau begitu kau tidak boleh lengah besok. Aku tidak mau kau jadi demam panggung dan membuat kekacauan," katanya.

Naruto mengangguk, "aku pasti tidak akan membuat Gaara malu.. dan membuatnya kecewa," bisiknya, "aku... seneeeeeng banget.." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara, "aku pikir... orang-orang Konoha tidak akan peduli padaku. Tapi ternyata.. aku salah."

Gaara menyuruh Naruto berdiri di depannya, "asal besok kau tunjukan semua kemampuanmu, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang tidak peduli padamu."

"Begitu? Tapi.. Genin yang namanya Sasuke itu rookie terbaik Konoha kan? Sedangkan aku, lulus akademi saja belum."

"Siswa akademi atau Genin, semua cuma title. Aku yakin kau lebih baik dari apa yang kau kira," Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto.

Akhirnya bocah pirang itu tersenyum juga, "baiklah. Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga. Aku yakin aku bisa menang," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, sore ini kau latihan denganku. Seorang Uchiha bukan jenis orang yang bisa kau remehkan."

"SIAP!!" Naruto menghormat ala militer.

Gaara tersenyum samar, "sekarang aku harus kerja. Kau lakukan apapun sesukamu asal jangan berisik!"

"Oke!!" dan Naruto pun kembali ke sofa untuk melanjutkan membaca buku.

#

Jam di kantor Gaara sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Saatnya bocah seperti Naruto memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya, "Gaara—aku lapar.. aku beli bentou dulu, ya?!" Naruto melompat turun dari sofa dan menghampiri Gaara yang sibuk mengecek dokumen ini dan itu.

"Jangan beli ramen!" ujar Gaara.

"Iya iyaa—kemarin malam kan aku udah makan ramen," kata Naruto.

Lalu Gaara pun mengambil uang dari dalam laci mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto, "ini."

"Gaara mau minum apa?"

"Teh oolong."

"Sip!" dan Naruto pun segera keluar dari ruangan kerja Gaara. Dia berlari menyusuri koridor menuju tangga dengan penuh semangat. Namun saat hendak berbelok, dia tidak menyadari ada orang yang datang berlawanan arah dengannya, alhasil... tabrakan tidak bisa dihindari.

Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai dan memandang kertas-kertas yang berterbangan di depannya, juga seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang berdiri mematung melihat bawaannya berantakan.

"Ma—maafkan aku!!" Naruto buru-buru berdiri dan memunguti kertas di lantai.

Saat itu Gaara keluar dari rungannya dn cuma menggeleng pasrah melihat korban Naruto bertambah lagi. Dia pun menghampiri bocah itu, "berapa kali ku bilang, jangan lari!" dia membantu Naruto memunguti kertas yang menutupi lantai koridor itu.

"K-Kazekage Sama! A-anda tidak perlu membantu!!!" gadis yang ditabrak Naruto jadi panik dan langsung meraup semua kertas di lantai sebisanya. Saking paniknya, tangan gadis itu terpeleset sebuah dokumen yang terbungkus plastik.

"Kyaa!!" tubuhnya limbung dan nyaris terjatuh seandainya saja Gaara tidak sigap menangkapnya. Akan tetapi, apa yang dilakukan Gaara malah membuat gadis itu makin panik, "K-Kazekage Sama!! Aa-anoo..!! Anoo!!" dia bergerak-gerak dengan hebohnya.

"Hyuuga San!!"

Gadis itu kaget karena sang Kage mengetahui marganya. Dia pun langsung diam membatu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang ikutan diam.

Gaara menghela nafas dan memandang gadis itu, "maaf aku membentakmu. Hanya saja—kalau tetap panik begini, tidak akan beres semua," Gaara menyerahkan semua berkas yang sudah terkumpul, lalu dia membantu Naruto dan gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri.

"A.. Ano—k-Kazekage Sama t-tahu nama saya?" tanya gadis itu.

Gaara memandang wajah gadis itu, "dengan mata seperti itu, siapapun juga tahu, Hyuuga Hinata San."

Naruto memandang wajah gadis yang dia tabrak itu, "ah!! Sama seperti mata Neji Sensei!!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak sopan!" Gaara menurunkan tangan Naruto, "sudah pergi sana. Katanya kau lapar."

Naruto mengangguk, "Hinata Neechan, maaf—tadi aku menabrakmu," katanya pelan.

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum, "t-tidak apa-apa, Naruto Kun. A-akunya juga yang salah," gadis itu menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut, sukses membuat muka bocah pirang itu berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Aaa... AKU MAU BELI MAKAN DULU!!!!" Naruto langsung berlari secepat badai musim panas Suna dan sepertinya memakan korban lain di tangga.

Gaara tampaknya sudah kebal sekali pada setiap kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh adik kesayangannya itu. Dia kembali memandang Hinata, "kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng, "t-tidak apa-apa."

"Anak itu memang tidak pernah melihat kanan kiri kalau berjalan."

Hinata menggeleng lagi, "a-anak seusia na-Naruto Kun memang bagus kalau bersemangat," ujarnya.

Sejenak Gaara diam dan memandang gadis itu, "kau dan Neji sama."

"Eh?" Hinata akhirnya memandang wajah Gaara juga.

"Kalian memperlakukan Naruto dengan begitu wajar. Jujur aku lega. Sejak shinobi Konoha datang kemari, Naruto sedikit takut dan cemas. Tapi kurasa dengan perlakuanmu dan juga Neji.. dia jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Hinata tersenyum, "b-bagi kami.. keluarga Hyuuga khususnya.. na-Naruto Kun sama sekali tidak bersalah. K-kami mengerti benar apa yang dilakukan oleh Yondaime Sama semata karena beliau ingin melindungi Konoha. D-dan kami.. keluarga Hyuuga berada di pihak yang sama dengan beliau sampai kapanpun."

Gaara terkejut dengan informasi itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada pihak yang ternyata tidak terganggu dengan status Naruto sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki, "Hyuuga San, apa anda keberatan jika saya minta anda untuk menceritakan semuanya dengan lebih jelas?"

Hinata tidak menyangka akan dimintai tolong seperti itu. tapi toh dia setuju dan mengangguk.

"Kita bicara di ruangan saya saja," Gaara mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Lalu dia meminta Hinata duduk bersamanya di sofa, "jadi maksudnya tadi... keluarga Hyuuga tidak keberatan dengan adanya Naruto sebagai Jinchuuriki di Konoha?"

Hinata mengangguk, "ke-kepala keluarga Hyuuga adalah ayahku. Se-sebenarnya sejak Naruto masih bayi, Otousama meminta pada Sandaime Hokage yang bertugas kembali setelah Yondaime Sama wafat, supaya mengizinkan supaya Naruto dirawat oleh keluarga Hyuuga."

Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa niat menginterupsi sama sekali.

"T-tapi itu menimbulkan banyak pertentangan antar klan di Konoha sehingga Sandaime Sama memutuskan beliaulah yang akan merawat Naruto. Masalah selesai tanpa keributan yang tidak perlu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "sa-saat Naruto Kun berusia 5 tahun, Sandaime Sama meninggal karena sakit dan segera digantikan oleh Tsunade Sama. Otousama kembali meminta supaya hak asuh Naruto diberikan padanya. T-tapi.. waktu itu Naruto Kun sendiri yang menolaknya."

Gaara terhenyak.

"A-anak berumur 5 tahun itu bicara pada Otousama.. dia bilang, dia tidak ingin menimbulkan kekacauan di Konoha lagi. Jadi dia minta supaya keluarga Hyuuga tidak memperdulikannya dan membiarkannya hidup bersama Iruka Sensei," suara Hinata terdengar serak.

"Otousama menceritakan ini padaku dan Neji Niisama saat kami akan berangkat ke Suna ini. J-jadi.. untukku juga.. Naruto Kun bukan sebuah bencana.. tapi harta berharga peninggalan Yondaime Sama."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang tampak dari jendela kamarnya, "berarti.. aku yang seenaknya membawa harta peninggalan ini menjadi pihak yang bersalah ya?" katanya separuh bertanya.

"B-Bukan begitu," sela Hinata langsung, "o-Otousama memang pernah meminta kalau kami harus mengawasi Naruto di sini dan memberi kabar pada beliau. T-tapi menurutku.. na-Naruto Kun lebih bahagia di sini dari pada di Konoha," jelasnya dengan panik.

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu, Gaara jadi geli dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, "syukurlah. Berarti aku tidak akan menyulut perang sia-sia dengan keluarga Hyuuga kan."

Hinata merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar saat dia melihat wajah tersenyum Gaara.

"Aku lega ternyata di Konoha masih ada yang begitu memperhatikan Naruto meski di balik layar. Ku rasa aku bisa sedikit tenang," raut wajah Gaara kembali seperti semula, seolah senyumnya tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka.

"Eh? Maksud anda?"

Gaara menggeleng, "lupakan. Hanya pikiran sekilas," katanya, "maaf jadi menahanmu di sini."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata, "ka-kalau begitu.. sa-saya permisi dulu, Kazekage Sama..." dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

Gaara mengantar gadis itu sampai ke depan kantornya, "terima kasih atas informasimu tadi, Hyuuga San."

Hinata hanya membungkuk, lalu dia pun mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu.

Gaara kembali ke dalam dan duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Dipusingkan dengan segala pikiran yang bercampur di kepalanya, dia memjamkan mata, berusaha sedikit rileks, tapi jadinya.. dia malah tertidur karena suasana sepi yang menyenangkan itu.

.

"Gaara!! Ini makan siang... nya," suara Naruto menghilang saat dia lihat Gaara yang pulas di kursinya, "hee—kenapa dia malah tidur sih?" Naruto menutup pintu ruangan itu pelan-pelan dan mendekati meja Gaara.

Dia meletakkan plasti berisi 2 kotak bentou dan minuman, juga sekantung kecil obat yang dia beli di apotik tadi. Lalu dia pun berjalan mengitari meja untuk memeluk Gaara, "ayo bangun!! Makan!!"

Terusik oleh suara juga berat badan Naruto yang bertumpu padanya, Gaara pun terbangun lalu dia langsung disapa muka Naruto yang bersinar lebih terang dari matahari di luar sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Ehehehe.. tadi ketemu Matchan."

"... Matchan? Siapa?"

"Matsuri Chan!! Kepanjangan sih, jadinya aku singkat jadi Matchan," Naruto melepaskan Gaara dan membongkar belanjaannya, "aku dikasih kue buatan bibinya Matchan. Buat Gaara juga ada."

Gaara menguap kecil dan ikut membongkar apa yang dibeli Naruto. Bangun tidur begini, dia jadi lapar mendadak, "tumben kau menurut dan beli bentou nasi?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "aku kan memang penurut, Gaara bilang ga boleh ramen ya aku ga beli," dia menyambar sebuah kotak bentou dan sekaleng jus yang dia beli, "ayo makan disini!!" dia mengajak Gaara ke sofa.

Gaara mengikuti bocah itu dan duduk lagi di sofa sambil membawa bentou bagiannya juga teh pesanannya. Lauk di bentou itu lumayan lengkap dan Gaara yakin dia akan kenyang sampai waktunya makan malam nanti.

"Aku tadi juga beli obat buat Gaara. Diminum, ya?! Ga bikin ngantuk kok. Jadi Gaara bisa tetap kerja. Ya?!"

Tahu kalau Naruto tidak ingin dilawan, Gaara pun mengangguk. Naruto pun tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Itadakimasu!" keduanya mengatupkan tangan dan langsung menyantap makan siang itu.

.

#

.

"Jadi besok kau akan berlatih tanding dengan Sasuke?" tanya Iruka saat dia dan keluarga baru Naruto berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk mengobrol setelah makan malam selesai.

"Iya. Sore tadi Gaara udah ngajarin aku gerakan taijutsu yang baru. Pokoknya besok aku tidak akan kalah!!!" seru Naruto berapi-api.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tidur supay abesok segar," kata Karura.

"Yah, Okaasan!! Ini baru jam 8. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus tidur sore kan?!!" protesnya.

"Jadi besok tontonan pertama adalah kau melawan pewaris Uchiha itu, ya?" ujar Kankurou yang baru saja kembali dari dinasnya ke ibukota siang tadi, "ku rasa aku harus meluangkan waktu dan menontonmu."

Mendengar itu Naruto cemberut, "memangnya aku ini sirkus apa. Masa 'tontonan'?" dia menendang kaki Kankurou dengan kesal. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Kankurou.

"Habisnya, tiap melihatmu itu pasti bawaanya pingin tertawa!" Kankurou menarik kedua pipi Naruto, "menggemaskan!!"

"KANKUROU NII!!!" jerit Naruto yang langsung berontak dan melepaskan diri dari Kankurou. Sontak tawa langsung membahana di rumah itu, kecuali Gaara pastinya. Naruto makin cemberut dan dia lari dan nemplok ke lengan Gaara, "semua jahaaat!!" Rajuknya.

"Hei hei. Kenapa pakai kata 'semua'? Yang usil kan cuma Kankurou saja," kata Temari tidak terima.

"Tapi semua ketawa," kata Naruto lagi, masih sambil cemberut.

"Habis kau itu memang menggemaskan," kata Karura yang masih sibuk untuk menyelesaikan rajutannya, "hmm—ku rasa besok Okaasan akan ke akademi deh. Okaasan ingin lihat perkembangan Naruto."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, "eeehhh!! Jangan datang semuanya donk!! Nanti aku jadi grogi!!" serunya panik.

"Hn—mana ada shinobi yang grogi gara-gara dilihat keluarganya saat latih tanding," kata Gaara cuek sambil memakan jeruk yang disajikan di meja, "yang jelas ada hukuman yang menunggumu kalau kau sampai tampil jelek, besok."

Naruto memandang melas ke arah Iruka, "ne, Sensei... yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu kuat tidak?"

Iruka tersenyum, "yang pasti dia tangguh karena lulus menjadi Genin setahun lebih awal. Dan jangan remehkan 3 yang lain. Haruno Sakura sangat mahir di genjutsu, lalu Hyuuga Hanabi jago taijutsu, sementara Sarutobi Konohamaru piawai dengan senjata ninja."

"Hoeeee!!!" Naruto merangkul lengan Gaara makin erat.

"Asal kau berjuang sekuat tenaga, aku yakin kau tidak kalah hebat dengan mereka," ujar Iruka menenangkan.

Naruto mengangguk ragu, "a.. AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH!!" serunya mendadak dengan suara kencang, jelas membuat telinga Gaara berdenging karenanya.

Semua kembali tertawa melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto yang bingung tapi juga bersemangat itu bisa tampak sangat menggemaskan.

Esok—pasti akan jadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Thank you very much buat Faria yang udah ngasih tau kalau aneh rasanya Karura memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan 'ibu' sementara yang lain panggil dia Okaasan. Jadi mulai chap ini aku ubah :D

Thanks juga buat Nana yang udah ngasih ide Gaara sakit n Naruto yang ngerawat :D.

Thanks juga pada semua yang udah kasih masukan en saran juga kritik yang membangun XD *peluk para readers*

Moga sampai chap 3 ini belum ada yang bosen en masih bersedia ngeripiu en ngasih masukan-masukan lain pada saia :D. Domou Arigatou :D


End file.
